Por siempre mio
by Ihana
Summary: Despues de que Arthur es atacado por un asesino serial, se reencuentra con su amigo de la infancia Alfred F. Jones/ !Traduccion
1. Chapter 1

Hola~! He corregido un poco el capitulo ya que me dijeron que sonaba muy impersonal, espero haberlo mejorado.

Bueno primero que nada esto es una traducción, la historia pertenece a simplytrop y me dio permiso para traducirla. Si saven ingles pueden dejarle un review a ella o si no aquí y yo lo traducire para ella.

su pagina: www. fanfiction. net /u/2316809/ simplytrop

el link de la historia: www. fanfiction. net /s/6968412/1/ Forever_Mine

Solo quiten los espacios ;D

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco la historia, solo la traducción de esta.

Advertencia: Ninguno en este capitulo pero subirá de clasificación a M en próximos capítulos.

* * *

><p>La estación de Bristol y sus autobuses eran muy grandes, sirviendo a la gente de allí y todas las personas que viajan dentro y fuera de Bristol para llegar a una de las ciudades más pequeñas en el oeste de Inglaterra. Se ve correr gente por toda la estación durante el día y hasta altas horas de la noche, había guardias de seguridad y vigilantes, y era porque siempre había gente alrededor de la estación de autobuses, que Arthur Kirkland no murió.<p>

Arthur ni siquiera recuerda mucho del incidente sólo había ido a Bath para una reunión de negocios, y se había quedado dormido en el autobús de regreso a Bristol. Lo siguiente que recuerda eran unas luces que brillaban en sus ojos y estaba en una habitación de hospital, sintiendo el peor momento que había tenido en su vida y habían algunos momentos muy malos en su vida cuando era más joven.

-Que…- Dijo con voz ronca.

La enfermera que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de inmediato dio la vuelta. -El paciente está despierto- Dijo -Espera, voy a buscar al médico.-

Tenía un hueco en su memoria cuando trataba de recordar - ¿cómo diablos había llegado desde la estación al hospital? No, había algo más. Recordó despertar una vez en un lugar que no reconocía y que había sido tirado en el suelo. Y había un hombre de pie sobre él o creía que era un hombre, pero traía una máscara y Arthur no podía ver su rostro.

-Hola, Arthur Kirkland- Le dijo el hombre, sabía su nombre, pensó.

Entonces su estómago comenzó a doler de la manera más insoportable que había sentido. Su piel se estremeció y Arthur dio un tirón, sólo para que el dolor se disparara a través de su cuerpo a partir de su pecho.  
>El médico entró acompañado por dos policías, y Arthur estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que estaba metido una mala situación.<p>

-Hola, soy el doctor Daniel Sunukjian- el médico se presentó con una sonrisa agradable, para hacerlo más fácil a los pacientes. -Ahora, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -le preguntó.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera savia el hombre enmascarado fue real o un sueño. -Yo venía de regreso de una reunión de negocios- dijo entrecortadamente. Su garganta estaba seca y se sentía como si su boca estuviera cubierta de papel de lija.

-¿Agua?- el Dr. Sunukjian preguntó y se levantó para llenar un vaso de agua, lo que Arthur tomó agradecidamente y bebió a pesar de que sentía como el dolor lo atravesaba cada vez que se movía.

-Gracias- dijo Arthur y por lo menos en su garganta se sentía un poco mejor. -Me quedé dormido en el autobús- No podía recordar cuando abandono el autobús. Lo siguiente que recordaba era el hombre y la máscara. -Creo que había un hombre... él sabía mi nombre.-

Los dos policías saltaron a eso. -¿lo vio?- preguntó uno de ellos. -¿Podría reconocerlo de nuevo?-  
>Arthur frunció el ceño. Se sentía mareado por haber sido drogado, probablemente eran analgésicos pero no podía concentrarme en nada.<p>

-Llevaba una máscara- dijo Arthur.

-No pueden interrogarlo aun, todavía se está recuperando- dijo el Dr. Sunukjian.

-¿Recuperando?- atrajo la atención de Arthur. -¿De qué?-

Dr. Sunukjian respiró hondo. -Fue atacado, Sr. Arthur. Esa noche cuando regresabas de casa a Bath. ¿Has oído hablar de... el asesino Leatherface? -le preguntó, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor en el nombre.

Nadie que viviera en cualquier lugar del Reino Unido y quizás en el mundo entero no había oído hablar de él. El asesino Leatherface había comenzado a aparecer alrededor del oeste de Inglaterra sólo hace unos meses y dejó tras de sí los cuerpos con sus vientres abiertos y sus entrañas, aún ligados al cuerpo, estaban alrededor de la víctima, posiblemente hasta su muerte. Luego los partía con una sierra y dejaba las partes en lugares dispersos, algunos de los cuales se encontraron con el tiempo y otros se perdieron para siempre. Los miembros cortados le había conseguido el apodo por la película de terror estadounidense a los medios de comunicación no les importaba que todos los asesinatos habían sido en el Reino Unido hasta ahora, y no importa que las piezas cortadas no tenían relación de cómo había muerto la víctima.

-Fue atacado por él- dijo el Dr. Sunukjian.

-Pero yo… pero estoy vivo- dijo Arthur y cuando trató de mover los dedos de manos y pies, estaban todos en su lugar y funcionando.

-Sí, usted es el primer sobreviviente que hemos tenido. Creemos que el asesino fue perturbado durante el acto y se fue corriendo- dijo uno de los policías. - Comprende lo importante que eres para atraparlo, Sr. Kirkland.-

En realidad, todo sonaba como si alguien le tendiera una broma a Arthur, sólo que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en si el dolor en su cuerpo si era psicológico o no.

-Vamos a dejar que descanse un poco- dijo el Dr. Sunukjian y los policías lo siguieron.

Arthur casi de inmediato volvió a caer dormido.  
>_<p>

La próxima vez que se despertó, sus padres estaban a un lado de su cama junto a sus hermanos, lo cual era realmente muy poco común, especialmente ahora que los cuatro hermanos eran mayores. Su madre trabajaba en Londres, su padre en Edimburgo, y sus hermanos estaban trabajando en todo el resto del Reino Unido - uno en Irlanda, y el otro en Escocia, y el tercero en Gales. Nunca habían sido una familia unida y peleaban casi todo el tiempo cuando estaban juntos, por lo que fue más un alivio que otra cosa, cuando Arthur fue a Bristol para la universidad y nunca tuvo que ver a ninguno de ellos de nuevo. Había sido una transición bastante fácil pasar de ser un ayudante de profesor de la Facultad de Letras a trabajar a tiempo completo después de su graduación.

-Oh, cariño, estábamos tan preocupados- dijo su madre entre sollozos tan pronto como Arthur abrió los ojos, y después todos querían saber qué había pasado y lo que se iba a hacer.

Incluso sus hermanos, que solían intimidar a Arthur cada vez que podían cuando eran más jóvenes, un hábito que nunca dejaron por completo, incluso ahora que ya eran mayores, mostraban cierta preocupación.

-Vas a volver a Edimburgo con migo- dijo el padre de Arthur.

-No, a Londres conmigo- dijo su madre. -Yo no voy a dejar a mi bebé fuera de mi vista.-

-Casi nunca estas en casa. ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de él?- su padre preguntó.

-¿Y tu eres mucho mejor? ¿Trayendo a casa mujeres y follando en frente de él?- gritó su madre. Fue increíble que no se habían divorciado todavía, pero probablemente era porque ambos eran políticos importantes y se veía mucho mejor estar en un mal matrimonio estable, que estar divorciado y la dividir la familia. Arthur no podía recordar cuando su familia comenzó a alejarse, tal vez que fue después de la última vez que habían tenido unas vacaciones en familia en Estados Unidos porque Arthur no podía recordar otro viaje con alguien de su familia de nuevo después de eso. En los últimos años, sus reuniones familiares se habían convertido en un concurso de quien tenía la mejor excusa para no ir.  
>-Todo lo que sé es que Arthur no se va a ir a vivir conmigo- dijo uno de sus hermanos. - ¿Nos podemos ir ahora? El mocoso, obviamente, está mucho mejor.-<p>

-No, se va a ir a vivir conmigo- dijo a su madre justo cuando su teléfono sonó y ella contesto -¿Hola? No, no puedo ir a la reunión de hoy, ya lo había dicho, mi hijo ha sido atacado, no, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar atrapada aquí aún-

-Ha, como si te importa una mierda sobre él- dijo su padre. -Su trabajo es tu prioridad en todo momento. Arthur se quedará conmigo.-

-Déjame que te llame de nuevo- dijo a su madre y colgó el teléfono antes de dirigirle una mirada penetrante al padre de Arthur. - ¡Como si tú fueras mucho mejor!- dijo y lanzó a un discurso acerca de su ética de trabajo y sus prioridades.  
>Que estalló en una pequeña pelea entre sus padres acerca de que Arthur con quien podría irse a vivir, y una pequeña pelea entre sus hermanos acerca de cómo Arthur sin duda no irá a vivir con ninguno de ellos.<p>

-Yo no voy a vivir con nadie. Tengo un trabajo aquí. Yo me quedo- dijo Arthur, y sólo se escucha más cansado de escuchar sus peleas.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo su padre. -No podrás ir a trabajar en esta condición. Tendrás que quedarte conmigo hasta que estés recuperado. Voy a contratar una enfermera para ti.

-Oh, ¿Por qué no vas a estar en casa lo suficiente como para cuidar de él?- su madre de inmediato respondió. -Nunca se recuperará de esa manera.-

La madre de Arthur y su padre comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, mientras que sus hermanos comenzaron a preguntar si podían irse ahora que, obviamente, se vieron obligados a dejar todo para visitar a Arthur. Arthur se sorprendió francamente que sus hermanos lo habían visitado con amenaza de sus padres o sin ella.  
>Luego, el Dr. Sunukjian regresó y le informo a su familia acerca de la situación, Arthur resultó herido, pero tendría una recuperación completa, siempre y cuando no regrese de nuevo en estado de shock, y que tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo para cuidar de Arthur cuando salga del hospital. Que, naturalmente, sólo logro que la discusión aumentara.<br>Con todo esto, Arthur estaba simplemente exhausto y recordó por qué no quería a nadie de su familia alrededor, hasta que una enfermera finalmente llegó y les dijo que las horas de visita habían terminado.

-Vamos a tener todo ordenado, honey- dijo su madre mientras se iban.-Quédate aquí y descansa.- Le sonrió y tocó su mejilla antes de salir y dejar a Arthur finalmente en paz.

Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de su madre, un hombre alto de pelo dorado irrumpió por la puerta de nuevo, seguido por una enfermera furiosa.

-Te lo juro ¡sólo tomará un minuto!- Le decía a la enfermera hablando demasiado fuerte para un hospital. Era una voz que Arthur reconoció pero que no esperaba oír.

-La hora de visita se termino.- seguía diciendo la enfermera, pero Arthur ya sabía que iba a perder en el momento en que Alfred F. Jones mostrara su encanto y su sonrisa de un millón de dólares para ella.

-¿Por favor? Realmente necesito saber si está bien- dijo Alfred. Con su cara de cachorro, sus ojos que eran los más azules de ambos lados del atlántico y un acento encantadoramente americano, la enfermera estaba perdida.

-Está bien, pero sólo unos minutos- dijo, ruborizada y tratando de sonar estricta, fallando.

-¡Gracias! Eres increíble- dijo Alfred, regresando a su actitud normal, y luego se voltio hacia Arthur. - ¡Arthur! Estás despierto- dijo Alfred y cruzó la habitación en tres largas zancadas y se tumbo en la silla que su madre había abandonado al lado de la cama de Arthur.

-Como si yo pudiera dormir con tigo haciendo todo ese ruido- dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Habían pasado mucho desde que había visto por última vez a Alfred, e incluso más tiempo desde que hablaron por última vez. Alfred era la última persona que Arthur esperaba que lo visitara.

Alfred frunció el ceño. -Yo estaba preocupado- dijo en un tono tan sincero por un momento, Arthur casi se lo creyó, hasta que Alfred agrego: -Soy un héroe, ¿sabes? No puedo permitir que mis amigos los corten y maten-

Arthur rodo sus ojos. Alfred y él habían crecido juntos, porque sus padres eran amigos. Alfred había nacido y crecido en América, pero los padres de Arthur habían ido siempre de visita a USA de regreso luego de unas vacaciones en familia, y siempre iban a visitar a la familia Jones. Alfred había sido un chico adorable, pequeño y regordete, con esos ojos azules y una sonrisa, que siempre hacían que se saliera con la suya en aquel entonces. Arthur había sido una especie de hermano mayor no oficial que Alfred había admirado ya que Arthur era cuatro años mayor, y en aquel entonces, más alto también. Arthur no le gustaba pensar como todo había salido mal, pero habían dejado de ser amigos por mucho tiempo.  
>Incluso después de que Alfred se había mudado y se matriculo en la Universidad de Bristol, no habían hablado con excepción de uno que otro frio saludo en ocasiones.<p>

-¿Cómo, siquiera sabías que estaba aquí?- Arthur le preguntó.

-Tus padres llamaron a mis padres que me llamaron- contesto Alfred con una voz que indicaba claramente que era algo obvio.

-Oh, sí, bueno, como puedes ver, voy a vivir. Puedes irte ahora- respondió Arthur. Se podría imaginar que padres de Alfred lo habían obligado a venir a visitarlo, a pesar de que se le dificultaba imaginar Alfred realmente siendo obediente. Nunca obedecía a nadie si no quería, lo había aprendido que de primera mano. Pero eso significaría que Alfred quería estar aquí... aplastó ese pensamiento, tan pronto como comenzó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Alfred le preguntó.

-Sobre todo entumecido- contestó.

-¿Por los analgésicos?-

-Sí- respondió.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, y luego Alfred saltó de nuevo. -Oh sí, te traje algo- dijo y sacó una hamburguesa del McDonald aplastada fuera de su bolsillo.

-¿Traes una hamburguesa en tus pantalones?- Arthur preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno, ¿de qué otra se suponía que iba a traerla? La comida del hospital es horrible, ¿verdad?- contesto. - Toma, las hamburguesas siempre me hacen sentir mejor.- dejó la hamburguesa abajo en la mesita de noche de Arthur.

Arthur rodo sus ojos otra vez. –No se supone que pueda comer todavía- le dijo a Alfred, que parecía incómodo y avergonzado.

-Oh, sí...entonces... ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Me voy a recuperar- Contesto. Los médicos habían dicho que el daño ya estaba hecho, pero que el agresor había sido sorpresivamente cuidadoso y había hecho la mínima cantidad de daño a su cuerpo además de la pérdida de sangre y el choque.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- Alfred le preguntó.

-Una semana o dos- le respondió. Resultó que había estado inconsciente durante unos tres días después del asalto, y se había estado recuperando en el hospital desde entonces.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!- Dijo Alfred, y parecía como si fuera a decir más, excepto que la enfermera llamó a la puerta y camino dentro.

-Las horas de visita se acabaron- dijo.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza. -Está bien, gracias- respondió antes de voltear a Arthur.-Bueno que te mejores pronto. Regresare-

Sonrió y salió por la puerta, dejando a Arthur confundido, pero debajo de todo eso, feliz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían hablado de algo más que unas cuantas palabras rápidas y se dio cuenta que lo echaba de menos. Él siempre había adorado a Alfred, había sido como la familia que siempre quiso. No importaba lo mala que la última pelea había sido, extrañaba a Alfred a su sonrisa y hasta extrañaba escuchar su desagradable voz y las tonterías que decía. Antes de Alfred y después de él, nunca había habido alguien que Arthur amara completamente y aunque él había pensado que probablemente nunca volverían a ser amigos otra vez, Alfred actuó como si la última pelea nunca hubiera ocurrido. Y se alegró de que a pesar de que había sido atacado y casi asesinado, el lado positivo es que Alfred había hablado con él de nuevo y que incluso estaba un poco preocupado por Arthur. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir, soñando con la máscara, el hombre y la radiante sonrisa de Alfred.

Arthur no esperaba que Alfred volviera, pero si lo hizo, no todos los días, pero casi, y de ese modo corría a su horrible familia también. Parecía que el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte había preocupado a Alfred lo suficiente que quería ver a Arthur de nuevo, aunque Arthur no estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para esperar que ellos realmente volvieran a ser la forma en que solía ser.

Las cosas no eran como solían ser. El conversar con Alfred era como tener que volver a conocer a un niño que no había hablado desde hace años, ambos habían crecido, eran adultos ya. Pero tal vez porque Arthur había amado Alfred tanto, se sentía feliz a pesar de que sus conversaciones solo iban de un tema a otro. Nunca resolvieron la última pelea de hace seis años, aunque parecía casi imposible*, Arthur apenas se daba cuenta que el problema estaba allí, y en otros momentos, se sentía tan torpe e incómodo que deseaba Alfred lo dejara en paz, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió una ola de miseria pensando que Alfred podría dejarlo solo durante años después de esto.  
>Y entonces media semana después, Alfred se deshizo de la tediosa familia de Arthur, quien decidió que torpe o no, Alfred era su salvador y que podía quedarse el tiempo que él quería.<p>

-Estoy seguro de que todos están muy ocupados- dijo Alfred casualmente un día durante las horas de visita, cuando todo el mundo parecía particularmente inquieto. Cada cinco minutos, alguien tenía una conferencia telefónica que tenía que salir y tomar. Arthur podía ver a su familia visitarlo cada vez más impaciente en el hospital. -Arthur va a salir pronto. Si quieren déjenlo, yo puedo cuidar de él hasta que salga- Ofreció Alfred.

Arthur estaba un poco molesto por lo rápido que su familia acepto la oferta y todo mundo estaba tan aliviado como podía. De todas las personas en la habitación, la única que había estado cerca de Arthur era Alfred.

-Finalmente ¡libertad!- uno de sus hermanos dijo.

-Pero Arthur, no estás recuperado todavía- dijo su madre, a pesar de que se había iluminado con la oferta de Alfred, así como el hecho que tuvo que esconder su teléfono móvil gracias a los mensajes de texto y llamadas incesantes que había estado haciendo el último par de días en el hospital. Arthur había oído a su madre gritar a una de las enfermeras sobre los lugares donde los celulares si se les permitía utilizarlos y donde no, por lo menos dos veces.

-Voy a estar bien, mamá- dijo Arthur. –Me dejaran salir del hospital en una semana o dos de todos modos. No hay razón para que todos se queden.-

-Todo va a estar bien cariño, ¿verdad? -preguntó su madre. -Es sólo que me he perdido dos conferencias en Londres y ahora los miembros del consejo me están llamando todos los días.-

Su padre, que hasta ahora, había estado hablando en voz alta por teléfono en una esquina de la habitación, colgó, mirando más alegre de lo que había estado desde que llego. -Está decidido entonces- dijo su padre, palmeo el hombro de Alfred sonriéndole. -Asegúrese de que nuestro pequeño Artie este seguro.-

-Sí, no te mueras. La planificación de un funeral es una perra- dijo uno de los hermanos Arthur. –Te debemos uno, Al-.

Y con despedidas breves y torpes de la familia de Arthur todos huyeron del hospital, llamando a sus puestos de trabajo y hogares sobre que volvería a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible. Por la velocidad en que lo habían dejado, Arthur dudaba de que iba a ver a ninguno de ellos en el corto plazo, y estaba contento de que ninguno de sus padres, había insistido en lo de volver con ellos.

-Bueno, parece que sólo tú y yo- dijo Alfred, mirando vagamente sorprendido de la rapidez con la que la familia de Arthur había saltado a la oferta.

-Lo siento- contesto Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros. -Ya sabes cómo son…y que me odian-

Alfred se echó a reír. -¿De qué estás hablando? Vinieron a ver como estabas ¿no? –

-Esa era una obligación- contesto Arthur y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, tartamudeó- ¿De verdad…? quiero decir no es que importe, pero has dicho…-

-Yo me hare encargo de ti en enfermedad y en salud- dijo Alfred y sonrió cuando el rubor extendió sobre el rostro de Arthur. – Es una promesa. ¡Y no aceptare objeciones!- añadió.

-Si insistes- dijo Arthur, tratando de sonar molesto, pero bastante mal a juzgar por la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Alfred.

-Así que ¿vendré a verte mañana?- Alfred dijo.

-Muy bien- contesto.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Arthur había mejorado mucho. Mostró signos de una recuperación completa, dijeron los médicos, y hasta ahora no ha habido recaídas. El asesino Leatherface tenía toda la habilidad de un cirujano, y además de la larga lista de puntos que adornan el pecho y el abdomen de Arthur, del dolor y la incapacidad para comer o digerir casi cualquier cosa, Arthur estaba en muy buena forma. Una vez que estuvieron completamente seguros de que su condición era estable y que sus heridas eran más o menos en el camino de la recuperación, Arthur podría salir del hospital. Lo que significa que la policía volvió, dispuestos a hacerle preguntas tan pronto como los médicos dieron su aprobación.

La pareja de policías vinieron a ver a Arthur tres días después que su familia se fue, en realidad eran medio-hermanos, eran el fuerte Detective Jefe Inspector Gilbert Beilschmidt y su hermano más fuerte y mucho más joven, Ludwig.

- Ya les dije, realmente no me acuerdo de nada- dijo Arthur por enésima vez ese día.

-Y le dije que no te creo- dijo Gilbert. -Estás ocultando algo de nosotros ¿no es así? Ingles maricon-

-Disculpe- dijo Arthur, ofendido. La pareja de la policía había llegado por la mañana y luego procedió a interrogarlo con lo que paso hasta que Arthur estaba agotado y frustrado por tantas veces había dicho que no recordaba lo que había sucedido, Gilbert insistió en que si lo hacía.

-Hermano- dijo Ludwig fuertemente casi parecía que tenía un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué? Es cierto- Contesto Gilbert. -Y está mintiendo. Estuvo con ese psicópata por lo menos durante una hora, y probablemente aún más en el autobús. Estaban en el mismo bus, ¿cómo no lo recuerdas?-

-Es perfectamente normal que alguien tenga una experiencia traumática y no recuerde lo que sucedió-, dijo Ludwig con un suspiro.

-¡Él no recuerda nada sobre el autobús tampoco!- Gilbert insistió.

-También estaba drogado- Respondió Ludwig.

-Era como cualquier otro autobús. ¿Qué quieres que diga? No había nadie que pueda recordar- espetó Arthur.

- ¿Siempre tomas el autobús?- Ludwig le preguntó.  
>-No tengo un coche- Contesto Arthur - Puedo ir a todas partes que necesito a pie o en transporte público-<p>

Gilbert abrió la boca para protestar. –Tu…-

-Piensa con cuidado. ¿Hay alguien o algo que se te venga a la mente? ¿Cualquier cosa fuera de lo común?- Ludwig le preguntó, interrumpiendo su hermano, que lo miró.-Incluso una pequeña pista nos podría ayudar a resolver el caso.-

Arthur no quería recordar el asalto por lo que no había pensado muy profundamente sobre ello. Pero no quería que el asesino ande suelto tampoco, por lo que intentó ahora. Se acordaba de volver de la reunión de trabajo con varios profesores importantes de Bath. Se acordó de ir a la parada de autobús más tarde y el anhelo de llegar a casa y meterse en la cama con un buen libro. Recordaba entrar en el autobús a pesar de que no había prestado mucha atención al conductor o a cualquier otra persona en la fila de personas esperando el National Express. Había conseguido un asiento al lado de la ventana alrededor de la mitad del autobús. Había lluvia goteando por las ventanas y el cristal, recordaba haber visto siluetas de personas y sus ropas, pero todo era borroso, obstruido por la lluvia, los paraguas y abrigos con sus capuchas. Había más gente que pasó por delante de él y que se sentó frente a él, pero eran iguales sólo abrigos y bufandas para Arthur, que no podía recordar a nadie con claridad.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo?-

Arthur se sacudió de su contemplación para ver Alfred de pie y mirando hacia DCI* Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-¿Y quién eres?¿Eh?- Gilbert exigió.

-Yo soy... un amigo de Arthur- dijo Alfred. ¿Te están haciendo algo? -le preguntó a Arthur, haciendo caso omiso de Gilbert.

-¡No puedes entrar así como así! Somos de la policía ¿ves esta placa? DCI Gilbert. Beilschmidt- dijo Gilbert, golpeando con el dedo a su tarjeta de identificación con cada letra de la sigla. -Y podemos hacerle preguntas- señaló con el dedo a Arthur. –Todo lo que queramos-

-Esa es brutalidad policial y es ilegal- dijo Alfred de forma tan obstinada y pinchó uno de sus dedos en la insignia de Gilbert. -Yo podría haberlo reportado y ser suspendido por el mal trato.-

-¡Ah! ¡Como si pudieras!- Gilbert dijo. –Si…-

-¡Orden!- Ludwig gritó.

Gilbert y Alfred se voltearon hacia él, sorprendidos.

-En primer lugar, vamos a interrogar al testigo de una manera ordenada- miró a Gilbert. -Y no vamos a tener interrupciones.- miró a Alfred. -¿De acuerdo?-

Alfred miró a Ludwig y Gilbert entonces. -Voy a estar fuera- le dijo a Arthur. -llámame si me necesitas.-  
>Luego se marchó.<p>

-¿Quién es ese tipo molesto? ¿Tu novio?- Gilbert le preguntó.

-No, no lo es ¿y no hay una regla en contra de preguntas inapropiadas?- Arthur pregunto, aunque se sentía ridículamente eufórico porque Alfred podía incluso ir contra la policía por él.

-Hermano-dijo Ludwig severo

-Bien, bien, west-. Gilbert levantó las manos en muestra de sumisión.

-Piensa. ¿Hay algo que nos podría decir? ¿Algo que puedas recordar?- Ludwig volvió a preguntar.

Arthur trató de pensar de nuevo, pero era difícil con Gilbert paseando por la habitación y Ludwig mirándolo con tanta intensidad. Estaba cansado y en general sólo quería tener a Alfred aquí y los policías afuera.

Ludwig suspiró. -Vamos a seguir con esto en otro momento. Si te acuerdas de algo...-

-Yo les diré- dijo Arthur, relajándose como Ludwig empujó a su hermano grosero hacia la puerta.

Alfred, como había prometido, entro en cuanto la policía se fue.-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Recordaste algo?- Alfred preguntó al dejarse caer en la silla junto a la cama de Arthur.

Parecía preocupado cuando tomó la mano de Arthur y tuvo que contenerse de saltar cuando los dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, cálidos y fuertes.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, la garganta se le seco de repente, como Alfred frotó círculos en la palma de Arthur con el pulgar. Alfred no parecía siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. – Yo…-Arthur ingirió. -No puedo recordar nada- dijo. –Todo es borroso.-

-Oye, está bien- dijo Alfred. -No tienes que recordar nada de esas cosas malas.-

-Tengo que- dijo Arthur. -Si pudiera ayudar a atrapar al asesino...-

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- dijo Alfred con sus ojos azules sinceros y dulces.

Pero Arthur aun tenía que comprobarlo, y no tenía idea de si volvería a ver a Alfred después de esto. Por lo que sabía, volverían a ignorarse mutuamente y justo cuando Arthur pensaba que podría tener la oportunidad de tener a Alfred de nuevo. Tenía que saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, porque a él le gustaba mucho Alfred incluso si tenía que conocerlo de nuevo después de casi seis años de silencio.

-Alfred- comenzó Arthur y trago. -Nosotros... ¿por qué haces esto?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué?- Alfred parpadeó.

-Venir hasta aquí y visitarme y todo- dijo Arthur. -En ese entonces, ¿Tu no…no me odias? - Fue doloroso para obligar a salir las palabras, pero Arthur tenía que saber si es que alguna vez tendría una oportunidad, o si se trataba simplemente de compasión por parte de Alfred.

En la escuela secundaria, Arthur había ido por última vez con sus padres a visitar a la familia Jones-Williams durante una semana en julio. Arthur había esperado con ansias, no había visto Alfred desde hace varios años desde la última vez que había visitado los Estados Unidos. Que había estado pasando por una fase adolescente torpe, demasiado flaco y muy desgarbado y no muy linda piel. Le gustaba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo y soñando con mundos de fantasía y magia. Arthur nunca había tenido muchos amigos, pero Alfred había sido la única persona que idolatraba, y le adoró cuando era niño, por lo que Arthur había traído regalos, juguetes y libros, listo para sentar a Alfred en su regazo y le leerle o lo llevarlo al parque a jugar como antes.

Por lo que había conseguido el susto de su vida, cuando Alfred resultó ser una pulgada más alto que Arthur y ahora al parecer pensaba que era un regalo de Dios a la humanidad. A pesar de que sólo tenía trece años, Alfred traía a casa una novia nueva cada dos días y trabajaba casi bordeando en lo obsesivo, se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana sólo para hacerlo. También era muy inteligente, había saltado dos grados para entonces, y podría hablar durante horas sobre tecnología, física y anatomía en que se perdía por completo Arthur y Alfred lo sabía.

Arthur siempre había sido el niñero designado cuando los padres querían irse juntos porque, como el único de los hijos Kirkland que todavía venia a estas "vacaciones en familia" en los últimos años, era el mayor. Esta vez, sin embargo, no importaba lo que dijera, Alfred lo ignoraba. Volvía a poner la música alta, invitó a sus amigos cuando Arthur dijo que no podía, y pedía pizza cuando Arthur había cocinado. Mathew se comportaba bien como siempre lo había hecho, pero Alfred, que había sido el más querido por Arthur, lo ignoraba por completo. Echó a un lado los regalos que Arthur le dio, y cuando Arthur trató de recuperar esos momentos de la infancia feliz, Alfred hacia un puchero con su rostro.

Arthur recordó haber llamando a la puerta de Alfred en un momento dado durante ese tiempo.

-Sí, ¿qué?- Alfred gritó desde el interior con un rock americano en el otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo. Arthur- dijo Arthur y se mordió los labios, vacilante, pero no quiere darse por vencido. Lo habían pasado bien a lo largo cuando Alfred era un niño, sin duda Alfred le gustaría pasar algún tiempo junto a él ahora que Arthur finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de visitarlo de nuevo. -Me preguntaba si querías ir al parque con migo... y leer... o algo así...- se fue apagando, sintiéndose patético.

Ya se había dado por vencido y estaba caminando por el pasillo de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y Alfred estaba allí de pie en una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros con los brazos cruzados. -Sí, está bien- dijo Alfred.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y se había sentido tan feliz que ni siquiera recordaba que libro de Charles Dickens había traído antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta con Alfred.

-Traje Charles Dickens... te gustaba cuando eras más joven, ¿verdad?- Arthur le preguntó, tratando de impulsar una conversación.

-Me gustaba el cuento de Navidad cuando tenía cinco años- dijo Alfred secamente.-Lo que sea, los libros son aburridos-

-No lo son. La buena literatura es como traer un mundo diferente- dijo Arthur y lo miró antes de que pudiera valerse por sí mismo. -Sólo porque eres es demasiado grosero para apreciarlo.- Esta no era la manera de Arthur quería que las cosas fueran, en lo absoluto, no más de cinco minutos fuera de la casa y estaban discutiendo ya.

Nunca solían discutir.

-La ciencia es la respuesta a todo- respondió Alfred. -Los libros son para gente demasiado asustados para salir y hacer algo ellos mismos. Si quieres algo, tienes que ir fuera a buscarlo.-

-Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué pasa con los asesinatos, entonces? ¿_In Cold blood_ de Truman Capote? Es un gran libro, pero no creo que nadie debería hacer eso- sostuvo Arthur.

-No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Y si no quieren que la gente fantasee sobre el asesinato, no se deberían escribir sobre ello- dijo Alfred.

El parque al que fueron estaba cerca de la casa de Alfred, a sólo unos cinco minutos a pie, y en este momento de la tarde, que estaba lleno de niños y padres, y gente paseando a sus perros.  
>Arthur suspiró mientras miraba a los niños corriendo en el parque infantil, que solían ser él, y Alfred. Alfred exigiendo que Arthur lo empuje más alto en los columpios o haciendo a Arthur subir para poder ir por el tobogán los ía que quería volver, pero ahora era para la oportunidad de ponerse al día con Alfred.<p>

Arthur no quiere dar por perdida su relación, cuando Alfred había venido aquí, sólo un poco más viejo y un poco más alto y un poco más malo para el.-Pero, ¿no quieres leer?- Arthur intentó.

Alfred soltó un bufido. – Si fuera así. Iría a casa a leer - Contesto, pero se sentó a la sombra del árbol al cual Arthur solía llevarlo y Arthur se sentó junto a él.

-Entonces... ¿qué hacemos?- Arthur preguntó, mirando entre sus Charles Dickens y la rodilla de Alfred, que estaba justo al lado suyo.

-No sé- dijo Alfred inútilmente, que fue cuando una de las muchas novias de Alfred los vio.

Parecía que solo estaba de paso, sacando a correr a un perro pequeño, cuando ella los vio. Era una niña, obviamente, del tipo de Alfred con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, rectos dientes blancos, y un cuerpo sano y atlético mostrándolo con una apretada blusa y pantalones cortos.

-Hey, babe, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó ella, sonriendo, se acerco y le dio un beso a Alfred justo delante de Arthur.

-Mi amigo quería venir aquí- dijo Alfred, señalando a Arthur.

-Encantado de conocerte- dijo Arthur cortésmente y le tendió la mano.

La niña se le iluminó el rostro -¡Wow tienes acento! ¿Eres Inglés? -le preguntó.

-De Londres- dijo Arthur.

-Eso es genial- dijo efusivamente la niña y Arthur estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mejor cuando Alfred interrumpió:

-Sí, nena, yo le voy a mostrar todo. ¿Te mando un mensaje más tarde?- Alfred dijo.

-ok, ¡adiós! ¡Y fue un placer conocerte! – La novia de Alfred, dijo y se fue corriendo de nuevo, dejándolos en el incómodo silencio de nuevo.

Arthur medio deseaba que ella volviera porque era muy habladora y amigable de la forma que Alfred solía ser y ya no lo era más. -Ella estaba muy bien- Arthur dijo finalmente. -Am... ¿Tienen de conocerse mucho tiempo? -le preguntó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta o algo así?- Alfred le cuestionó.  
>Arthur se volvió hacia él. -¿Qué? ¡No!, yo ni siquiera la conozco...- ¿Estaba Alfred celoso? -Yo jamás, quiero decir, ella es tu novia, yo nunca… -<p>

Los ojos de Alfred se habían reducido. -¿Quieres darle un beso? ¿Sentir sus brazos? -Preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que Arthur se sentía atrapado entre el árbol y Alfred.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no te haría eso a ti!-  
>-Sí, y si ella no fuera mi novia, ¿te gustaría?- Alfred exigía saber.<p>

Ni espero una respuesta, le tomó a Arthur unos minutos para darse cuenta de que Alfred lo besaba, sus manos apretando sus hombros tan fuerte que le dolía y sus labios presionando contra él, obligando dejar entrar su lengua en la boca de Arthur, hasta que le faltaba aire. Arthur mordió el labio Alfred fuerte y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Arthur le preguntó, todavía jadeando y más confundido que nunca.

Alfred se puso de pie, limpiándose el labio ensangrentado. –Nada- dijo Alfred. -Voy a volver-

Arthur se sentó por un largo tiempo en el parque, preguntándose qué había sucedido y por qué Alfred había hecho eso. Cuando finalmente hizo su camino de regreso a la casa, un poco más tranquilo pero no menos confuso, Alfred se había encerrado en su habitación y el resto de la familia estaba de vuelta. Arthur estaba confundido e incómodo pero fingió que nunca ocurrió. Intentó tratar a Alfred de la misma manera que él siempre lo hacía, pero Alfred sólo se volvió sombrío. En dos ocasiones, Alfred intentó hablar de lo del parque y Arthur tuvo que esconderse en el baño hasta que Alfred abandonó el tema gracias a que Arthur no sabía qué decirle. Y después de unos días de esto, Alfred parecía darse por vencido.

Después de eso, fue la guerra no oficial, con la excepción de que Alfred tenía una ventaja mucho mejor porque conocía su propia casa. Alfred parecía renunciar a toda pretensión de no odiar a Arthur, rasgó sus libros y los tiró a la piscina en el patio trasero. Tenía dolor y una nariz ensangrentada gracias que no presto atención cuando Alfred lanzó una pelota de fútbol hacia él. Su Hámster que había traído, desaparecido por completo, aunque Arthur no tenía idea de si eso era debido a Alfred. Y entonces Arthur había tenido suficiente cuando Alfred le cerró la puerta de la casa por completo un día, cuando sus padres juntos fueron a cenar. Arthur se había visto obligado a sentarse en los escalones del frente durante cuatro horas hasta que llegaron a casa, a solas en la oscuridad.

Alfred había sido traído a la tierra, como es natural, pero para entonces, Arthur estaba herido porque alguien que una vez había adorado, lo odiaba tanto. No era como si la disculpa que le dio Alfred era sincera, y Arthur estaba aliviado en el momento en que era hora de regresar a Inglaterra. Después de eso, sus padres habían ido a visitar a la familia de Alfred un par de veces, pero Arthur nunca lo hizo.

Alfred le tocó la mejilla, suave como si supiera exactamente lo que Arthur estaba pensando.

-Nunca te he odiado- dijo Alfred.

-Pero…-

-Pasé por una fase...- dijo Alfred lentamente. -Pero lo he superado ahora- dijo y luego sonrió con esas sonrisas hermosas y encantadoras. -Llegué a Bristol por ti- dijo.

-¿Qué?- Arthur lo miró fijamente.

-Yo tenía la elección de algunas universidades en Estados Unidos. Pero yo quería venir aquí por ti- dijo Alfred, como si él no acababa de echar una bomba alucinante sobre Arthur.

-Pero… pero nunca me hablaste- tartamudeó Arthur. -Haz estado aquí por tres años-

-Nunca me hablaste tampoco- dijo Alfred.

Incluso cuando Alfred de repente se trasladó a Bristol hace tres años para la universidad, nunca había hecho ningún movimiento para ponerse en contacto con Arthur. Había habido una reunión incómoda al principio, cuando los padres de Alfred había pedido a los padres de Arthur que le mostrara a Alfred, Bristol y el campus. Le había tomado unas dos horas, la mayoría de los cuales Arthur se dedico a hablar como un guía de turismo, mientras que Alfred parecía fresco, compuesto y amigable, distante como si nada hubiera pasado hace tres años. La mitad del tiempo, Arthur había estado tratando de no tropezar con sus palabras, porque Alfred había crecido un poco más, ahora dieciséis años de edad, y tenía la estructura ósea y construcción que prometía que iba a ser absolutamente hermoso, una vez que creciera un poco más.

Arthur sabía muy en el fondo, era porque nunca había tenido realmente nada más que un beso forzado. Había sido su primer beso, y aunque por ahora, Arthur tenía mucha más experiencia con estas cosas, el primer beso era el único que jamás podría olvidar. Sólo hizo mucho más fácil albergar sentimientos hacia Alfred, que siempre había tenido, aún después de lo que hizo. Arthur nunca había tenido ninguna esperanza para su relación, por supuesto, sabía que Alfred probablemente lo odiaba y se estaba poniendo al día con Arthur porque sus padres se lo habían ordenado. Arthur sólo se volvió más seguro de ello cuando, después de que el breve recorrido, Alfred nunca contacto con él de nuevo.

Había sido mucho más fácil mantener su distancia cuando Alfred era superficialmente amable, pero nunca salió de su camino para hablar con Arthur, y los saludos que intercambiaron cuando se veían en el campus eran fríos y cortos. Arthur nunca había considerado que Alfred podría preocuparse por él también.

-Eso es diferente. ¡Yo quería, pero yo pensaba que me odiabas!- Arthur dijo.

La sonrisa de Alfred era como los rayos de sol penetrando lentamente a través de una espesa nube. -Siempre te he amado- dijo. -Traté de parar. Dios sabe que lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo a final- dijo, mirando un poco triste y un poco melancólico.

Alfred respiró hondo y se sacudió un poco. -Entonces sucedió esto y no me podía quedar fuera por más tiempo- dijo.

-Alfred… - Dijo Arthur.

-Así que-. Alfred sonrió. -¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

* * *

><p>* It was an elephant in the room: Es una expresión que quiere decir que hay tan obvio como si hubiera un elefante en el cuarto, pero no encontré una expresión en español que diera el mismo sentido.<p>

*DCI: Detective Chief Inspector, hasta donde se es un rango de la policía inglesa. Quise dejarlo así xD

Espero y ya este mejor el capitulo, perdón si ven mas errores no duden en decirme, los corregiré en cuanto pueda, gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia... mucho mas tarde de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero pasaron muchas cosas que me atrasaron, perdón!

Les recuerdo que no es mia la historia solo la traducción, la original esta en ingles y es de Simplytrop. Y tampoco sus personajes me pertenecen.

su pagina: www. fanfiction. net /u/2316809/ simplytrop

el link de la historia: www. fanfiction. net /s/6968412/1/ Forever_Mine

Solo quiten los espacios ;D

Y no esta beteado sorry pero quería subirlo de una vez por el tiempo que me ausente.

* * *

><p>A pesar del dolor en sus músculos abdominales y que aun estaba en una dieta de medicamentos anti bacterianos y alimentos líquidos, Arthur creía que las cosas no habían sido tan buenas para él en mucho tiempo. Sus jefes le habían dado el tiempo que necesitara para recuperarse y nunca había sido tan popular en el departamento de literatura, teniendo en cuenta que cada profesor y asistente tenía ganas de hablar con él para conseguir una entrevista de primera mano de alguien que había sido atacado por un asesino en serie. No era sólo ellos, todas las noticias y los medios de comunicación querían entrevistas con él, porque él era el único sobreviviente del asesino Leatherface que hasta ahora, no había dejado víctima con vida. Pero Arthur nunca había sido bueno con la gente aunque le gustaba llamar la atención.<p>

La mejor parte de todo, sin embargo, era que Alfred lo visitaba todos los días a pesar de que debe estar ocupado con la escuela y las clases.

-Podrás salir del hospital en tan sólo unos días ahora, Sr. Kirkland. ¿Ha hecho los arreglos para cuando salga?- El Dr. Sunukjian le preguntó al final de su examen físico de rutina. Arthur había tenido una suerte extraordinaria ya que no se había producido infecciones en sus heridas, lo que había tenido preocupados a sus doctores.

-¿Arreglos?-

-Vas a tener que estar en una dieta líquida durante un tiempo, si gustas podrías contratar a una enfermera o un terapeuta físico o por lo menos una criada o alguien que pudiera llamarnos si tienes alguna recaída, tenemos varias empresas que podría recomendarte - dijo el Dr. Sunukjian.

-Haz sido atacado, idiota- agregó Gilbert.

Por supuesto, para cada lado positivo, había uno negativo. Además del hospital y del dolor, la policía era la otra parte de su vida con la cual Arthur no estaba muy entusiasmado, habían estado visitándolo cada ciertos días para ver si podía recordar algo nuevo del ataque. Hoy, Arthur tenía a Alfred, el Dr. Sunukjian, y a los dos hermanos Beilschmidt en su habitación a la vez.

-Hay que ir con los de protección de testigos- dijo Ludwig.

-No- dijo Arthur inmediatamente. Había oído hablar de ese tipo de programas y no la tenía intención de alejarse de su casa, de su trabajo, ni de Alfred, menos ahora, cuando las cosas final e irónicamente estaban mejorando.

-Sería más seguro- dijo Ludwig, a pesar de que parecía que esperaba esa respuesta de Arthur. -Si usted se niega, vamos a tener un equipo de seguridad asignado para protegerte- dijo Ludwig. -El asesino no terminó su trabajo la primera vez, podría volver a intentarlo- dijo. -Sobre todo si cree que podrías recordar algo-

Ludwig estaba bien, pero Gilbert era realmente irritante. Arthur no quería precisamente policías merodeando por su piso, pero la policía tenía razón y si Arthur no quería pensar en el ataque, mucho menos quería ser atacado nuevamente.

-Yo me quedo con él- dijo Alfred y todos los ojos se giraron hacia él. -Yo no soy un policía, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte.-

-Ese no es el problema aquí- Comenzó Gilbert.

-Entonces, ¿Cual es?- Alfred preguntó. -Puedo protegerlo… a menos que no quieras- se volvió hacia Arthur, quien se puso rojo.

-No, no es que no te quiera aquí- Contesto con una mueca de dolor. No le había dado a Alfred una respuesta a su propuesta de hace unos días todavía, es que no sabía qué decir. Por un lado, estaba muy atraído por Alfred, algo que Arthur dejó de tratar de negarse después de la confesión de Alfred, pero por el contrario, apenas se conocían. Todo lo que Arthur realmente sabía acerca de Alfred era que él estaba estudiando Biología Humana e Ingeniería Biológica en la Universidad de Bristol y algunas cosas más superficiales de él como cual era su calzado preferido para entrenar, y que todavía se levanta a las cinco de la mañana. Por encima de eso, aunque Alfred parecía sincero, Arthur no estaba seguro de si confiaba en él.

Estaba sorprendido de cómo Alfred estaba comprendiendo todo el asunto, y cuando menos se lo esperaba Alfred le había pedido ser amantes o peor, mudarse con él.

-Entonces está arreglado. Voy a ir a vivir con Arthur- dijo Alfred.

-Eso no es suficiente para protegerlo- dijo Ludwig, frunciendo el ceño. -No podemos permitir que nadie... pueda perjudicar a nuestro único testigo. Protección de testigos sería aún mejor.-

-Está bien, me quedo con el equipo de seguridad- dijo Arthur, molesto, pero era mejor que ser atacado de nuevo y aun mejor que tener que abandonar su vida entera.

-¿Y una enfermera?- El Dr. Sunukjian preguntó.

Arthur respiró hondo y miró fijamente a sus manos. -Voy a tener a Alfred alrededor mío. Así que no la voy a necesitar- respondió.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Alfred dijo, sonriéndole. Parecía como si fuera a lanzarse a abrazar a Arthur pero el aun estaba lesionado.

- Es solo por mi conveniencia… tu entiendes- dijo Arthur. –No es que te quiera ahí o algo, es solo que eres más barato que una enfermera.-

Gilbert hizo un ruido como si fuera a vomitar - Vamos, se más asquerosamente sentimental.-

-¡Oh! Piérdete.- le contesto Arthur.

Pero Alfred seguía sonriendo y no podía estar enojado cuando Alfred lo miraba de esa manera.

Así que cuando Arthur dejo el hospital unos días más tarde, Alfred fue el que vino a buscarlo junto con su escolta policial. Desde temprano en el día, en el hospital ya se habían reunido locutores y presentadores, todos ansiosos de la salida de la única víctima viva del asesino Leatherface. Arthur había anticipado que iba a ver una multitud, pero a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a pasar, era muy diferente la experiencia de ser acosado por los periodistas tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de las puertas del hospital.

-Mi nombre es Karl Exupéry de la BBC, aquí estoy con el único testigo sobreviviente del asesino Leatherface-

-¿Usted vio al asesino Leatherface?-

-Soy Niki Jannson de Cardiff News Online, ¿Pudiera hacerle algunas preguntas?-

-¿Por qué lo atacaron?-

-¿Cómo se siente al ser la tercera víctima del asesino Leatherface?-

Cámaras se encendieron como la gente gritaba presentándose y haciéndole preguntas, pero Alfred lanzó su chaqueta sobre la cabeza de Arthur y sus hombros y lo guió hacia el coche mientras empujaba a los periodistas a un lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Alfred le preguntó, un poco sin aliento cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Su brazo estaba firme sobre los hombros de Arthur y aún con todos los flashes de las cámaras afuera, Arthur se sentía seguro con Alfred.

-Estoy bien- dijo Arthur. -Sólo desearía que no hubiera tantos reporteros.-

-Tan pronto como otro cadáver aparezca, se van a olvidar todo acerca de ti- dijo Alfred distraído, mirando por la ventana a la horda de periodistas con sus micrófonos y cámaras centradas en ellos.

-¿Otro cadáver?- Arthur le preguntó.

Alfred se encogió de hombros, volviéndose a Arthur con una sonrisa. -Bueno, no han atrapado al asesino, ¿Verdad? Es razonable que aparezca otro cadáver.

-Oh- Respondió Arthur.

Alfred apretó su brazo a su alrededor. -No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.-

El complejo de apartamentos donde Arthur vivía también estaba rodeado de periodistas, pero la puerta de atrás no la habían descubierto todavía, al parecer, y Arthur y Alfred tomaron el ascensor hasta el sexto piso sin demasiados problemas. Todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando eran sólo Alfred y el, después de todo el ajetreo en el hospital en las últimas semanas. En el exterior, aún quedaban periodistas que esperaban y un equipo de seguridad asignado para vigilar la vivienda y mantener a Arthur a la vista en todo momento si se iba del apartamento, pero por ahora, sólo eran él y Alfred en la tranquilidad del ascensor.

Arthur vio como los números se encendían, un piso tras otro.

-Estás bien con esto, ¿verdad? Yo yendo a vivir contigo- Alfred le preguntó después de un breve silencio.

El primer instinto de Arthur fue negarlo, pero no quería que Alfred lo dejara.-Yo, por supuesto que estoy bien- Arthur se obligó a sí mismo para decirlo, aunque su rostro estaba ardiendo. Estaba muy feliz de dejar el ascensor y la puerta se abrió de nuevo -No te hubiera dejado venir de otra manera- dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su apartamento y sacó las llaves para abrirlo. Todas sus pertenencias (su billetera, cartera y llaves) habían sido encontradas junto a él en la estación de autobuses.

Su apartamento era tal como la había dejado, la tostada que había dejado en el mostrador de la mañana del ataque se había vuelto verde por el moho y el resto de los platos en el fregadero necesitaban lavarse muy bien. Había una fina capa de polvo sobre todas las cosas y Arthur suspiró, tendría que empezar a limpiar de inmediato. Pero al menos esto parecía una prueba concluyente de que el asesino Leatherface no había ido al apartamento de Arthur, y con un poco de suerte, podría dejarlo en paz a partir de ahora.

Alfred entró con una bolsa y lo dejó caer en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. -Hm, no está mal- dijo. –Pero es un poco pequeño-

-No es pequeño. Tu casa en los Estados Unidos es grande- Respondió Arthur.

Alfred sonrió. -Sí, eso es una excusa Inglesa- dijo. -Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Hambre?-le preguntó. -Creo que tienes permitido alimentos para bebé, tal vez-

-Oh, cállate- dijo Arthur. -Y tengo que limpiar este lío en primer lugar. Ayúdame a vaciar el refrigerador.-

Por lo que pasaron la tarde limpiando, aunque no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué música en la radio pondrían, Arthur le gustaba el punk rock o las estaciones de música clásica, pero Alfred insistía en clásicos del rock o del pop y estaciones de R&B. Alfred sacó la basura dos veces para vaciar todos los contenedores que Arthur había dejado solos durante varias semanas y también todas las cosas que se habían podrido en el refrigerador.

Arthur le tomó más tiempo del habitual para desempolvar y limpiar porque cada vez que se movía demasiado, su cicatriz de la herida empezaba a doler y había estado postrado en cama desde hace varias semanas por lo que se cansaba con facilidad y tenía que descansar con frecuencia para su molestia. También había perdido un poco de peso gracias a las lesiones, cirugías y tener que permanecer en cama durante mucho tiempo, el hecho de estar al lado de Alfred, que era alto y fuerte y tenía el tipo de cuerpo que fácilmente se marcaba*, le hiso sentir más consciente de ello.

-No tengo una cama extra, pero el sofá tiene una cama que puedes usar- dijo Arthur a Alfred cuando se derrumbó sobre ella, finalmente, después de la tarde de limpieza. -¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí?-

-Absolutamente- dijo Alfred alegremente. Sonrió y Arthur fue atrapado, sin poder apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules brillantes. Eran tan hermosos y las últimas semanas, Arthur había estado mirándolos bastante, pero ahora le recordaba a algo más, algo en el fondo de su mente que se le escapaba cuando miraba esos ojos.

Alfred se volteo, con un color rosa fino por las mejillas. –Entonces, ¿quieres ducharte primero? - preguntó.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y se levantó a toda prisa.

Los próximos días pasaron cómodamente. Alfred hizo a Arthur quedarse en casa todo el tiempo, algo que Arthur no tenía exactamente en la mente, no le gustaba ser tratado como un enfermo, aunque lo era. Alfred hacia todas las compras y la mayoría de las tareas más agotadoras. Salía para ir a clases, pero regresaba casi de inmediato, aunque a veces tenía que ir a la casa de sus amigos para proyectos o reunirse con los profesores durante las horas de oficina.

Arthur trató de hacer todo lo posible para ayudar. Ahora que estaba encerrado en casa todo el día, no sólo Alfred, sino también los médicos y la policía le estaban diciendo que permaneciera en el interior y no le abriera la puerta a cualquier extraño, Arthur sólo podía usar el teléfono y el email. Hizo llamadas para poder conseguir que le enviaran el trabajo que pudiera hacer desde su casa y cuando no estaba ocupado tratando de ponerse al día, limpiaba, leía o veía la tele.

En las noticias casi siempre mencionaban al asesino Leatherface. Era una de las mayores sensaciones que se había hecho pública accidentalmente a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía. Mucho de esto fue gracias a Arthur, porque, incluso con un testigo, la policía todavía no había atrapado al asesino. Arthur vio fotos de sí mismo ser publicadas hasta vídeos donde estaba envuelto en la chaqueta de cuero con el brazo de Alfred a su alrededor, dejando afuera a los periodistas. No estaba seguro de qué pensar de su nueva fama.

Alfred parecía odiar oír y leer acerca de los asesinatos, y siempre cambia de canal cuando las noticias empezaban a comentarlos o cerrar todo acerca de ellos, cuando estaba leyendo en línea.

-Es asqueroso, todas esas teorías y especulaciones-Dijo Alfred una vez cuando Arthur le preguntó por qué no le gustaba leer acerca de ellos. Luego miró a Arthur. -Y no me gusta oír hablar de todas esas razones que creen de por qué fuiste elegido.

Las noticas que Alfred le gustaba seguir eran, o bien de ciencia o de política, e hizo sus opiniones bastantes obvias.

-En serio, ¿Cómo puedes creerle a esta gente?- Alfred preguntaba cada vez que leía un articulo político. -Esta señora realmente piensa que todos debieron haber seguido a Hitler en la Segunda Guerra Mundial solo porque le gusta la gente de ojos azules y cabello rubio- dijo.

Arthur sonrió cuando se sentó junto a Alfred, mirando sobre su hombro el artículo que una mujer había escrito en un sitio de noticias en línea que al parecer todo era sobre la integración racial en el Reino Unido y cómo muchos "no-británicos" estaban contaminando la sangre pura . –Encajas perfectamente en el estereotipo- dijo Arthur. -Excepto por el acento.-

-Eso no quiere decir que me guste- respondió Alfred. -Eso es repugnante.-

-Todavía hay neo-nazis alrededor, no tanto en Gran Bretaña después de lo que pasó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero en realidad ella no es británica ¿verdad?- Arthur le preguntó.

-No, creo que emigró de Suecia cuando era una niña-dijo Alfred. –Eso no la hace una inglesa pura ¿Verdad? –

- Hay gente así afuera- dijo Arthur. -No se puede ir por ahí diciendo a todo el mundo en que deben de pensar, aunque no estén de acuerdo. Ese es el concepto de libertad de expresión en América, ¿no?-

Alfred sólo miró a la pantalla como si fuera una persona frente a él y era tan dulce e idealista como todavía pensaba que podía salvar al mundo, Arthur se enamoro un poco más de él.

Los amigos de Arthur y sus colegas llamaron en los próximos días, algunos quieran irlo a visitar y otros sólo querían saber lo que había sucedido. Arthur le dijo a la mayoría de ellos que estaba bien, pero que no quería hablar de ello y que no, no pueden visitarlo por el momento. Lo último no era verdad, no era que nadie podía visitarlo, sino que Arthur no estaba seguro de que él y Alfred estaban juntos y si alguien veía el colchón sin hacer en la sala de estar o los calcetines sucios que estaban cubriendo el suelo, Arthur no sabría como explicarlo.

Cada día, Arthur volvía a aprender más acerca de Alfred, cómo masticaba la goma de borrar de sus lápices cuando estaba estudiando, o cómo se despertaba muy temprano en la mañana y se iba por mucho tiempo a trotar alrededor del vecindario. Como comía comida rápida con más frecuencia de la que era sano aunque nunca parecía tener un kilo de más gracias al ejercicio, pero en especial era un aficionado de McDonald y a veces, compraba los juguetes de niños de colección. La mayor parte de su vestuario estaba compuesto por sudaderas, camisetas y pantalones vaqueros, y tenía una afición por los tenis de marca. Sus ojos se arrugaban cuando reía y se suponía que debía usar retenedores* cuando se fuera a dormir, pero siempre se le olvidaba. Y cada pequeña cosa no importa lo trivial que fuera, hacia a Arthur sentir un poco mas de cariño por Alfred incluso cuando era algo molesto como la forma en que Alfred siempre se las ingeniaba para derramar cereal en el periódico de la mañana, e insistía en consumir café en las mañanas, el apartamento siempre olía a granos de café.

Desde ese día en el hospital, sin embargo, Alfred no había hecho ningún movimiento hacia Arthur, y era lo más frustrante de todo, cuando Arthur se despertaba por la mañana y veía a Alfred con su camiseta empapada de sudor, levantando pesas hasta que sus bíceps se abultaran. O cuando Alfred comía los scones horneados y le dejaban migas en los labios, Arthur quería quitarlos con un beso.

-Hey, Arthur, ¡Ya regrese!- Alfred gritó cuando llegó a casa.

-Puedo ver eso. No es un apartamento grande- dijo Arthur, ya que él estaba de pie justo en el centro de la sala de estar frente a la entrada y con unos pantalones de Alfred a medio doblar.

-Y ya que es el fin de semana, ¿Adivinas qué traigo?- preguntó, sosteniendo una bolsa -¡películas!- dijo antes de Arthur pudiera adivinar.-Tengo una película de acción, una de terror, una de comedia, y una chick flick* porque me imaginé que probablemente no te gustarían las otras tres-

Arthur tiró los pantalones a la cabeza de Alfred.

Quien se echó a reír, mientras buscaba a tientas tratando de atraparlos, y luego dejar que los pantalones cayeran al suelo.

-Yo estaba limpiando eso- dijo Arthur, mirando hacia él.

-Entonces, no debiste habérmelos tirado- respondió Alfred alegremente. -No tenemos que comer uno de tus experimentos horneados desagradables otra vez, ¿Verdad? -preguntó mientras se sentaba en el colchón que Arthur había doblado en un sofá de nuevo.

-Mi cocina está perfectamente bien-respondió Arthur.

A pesar de que Arthur no había podido comer nada sólido durante varias semanas, Alfred si podía, por lo que Arthur trató de hacer una comida buena y saludable para cuando volviera a casa todos los días. Por desgracia, Alfred no parecía apreciar la cocina superior de Arthur e insultaba su comida todo el tiempo.  
>-Está bien. Yo soy un héroe, ¡así que lo puedo soportar! declaró Alfred. -¡Bring it on!*-<p>

-¡Idiota!- dijo Arthur, pero Alfred comía todo lo que cocinara, aunque se quejaba después. Arthur sacó el estofado y la tarta que había hecho –No lo llevare hasta allá. Ven a la mesa y come como una persona civilizada- dijo y Alfred dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado, pero se levantó obedientemente.

Arthur podía manejar la mayoría de los alimentos por ahora, pero se suponía que debía tener cuidado así que solo tomo el guiso y le dio la carne a Alfred.

-¿No está quemado?- Alfred le preguntó mientras comía.

Arthur se sonrojó. -Sólo un poco. Es que le da más sabor, estúpido- le espetó.

Alfred se echó a reír. -Lo que tú digas- dijo. -¿Estás seguro de que puedes comer cosas quemadas?-

-¡Están bien!- Arthur dijo.

Pero entonces, Alfred se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor tomando la mano de Arthur y le apretó los dedos para que Arthur supiera que solo era una broma, lavaron los platos juntos a pesar de que Alfred se quejó de tener que fregar todas las partes quemadas de las ollas de Arthur.

-Entonces, ¿qué película te gustaría ver?- Alfred preguntó, sosteniendo los DVD para que Arthur pudiera ver. La película de horror que trajo, de entre todas era la masacre de Texas, lo cual era de mal gusto a pesar de que Arthur no se había sorprendido. Así que eligió la película de romance, que era más drama que romance de todos modos.

-Es histórica, git, ahora cállate- espetó Arthur cuando Alfred se rio de él.

-Tienes gustos femeninos, sabes - dijo Alfred, cuando lo puso el DVD en el reproductor y se sentó al lado de Arthur, manipulándolo hasta que estuviera casi en el regazo de Alfred.

-Se llama ser educado, Neandertal- contestó Arthur, muy consciente de lo cerca que Alfred estaba, y tratando de fingir que no lo nota. -Sólo porque no me gusta todo el humor tonto y la violencia como a ti-

Alfred tarareó y Arthur podía sentirlo, podía oler el detergente de ropa y el champú que Alfred utilizaba.

La película continuaba y Arthur sólo prestaba atención a la mitad, estaba demasiado consciente de lo cerca que Alfred estaba, lo cálido que era y lo feliz que era, aunque aún no estaba seguro acerca de todo esto y todavía quedaban las investigaciones policiacas en las que tenía que pensar y como va a ser su vida ahora y lo que podría pasar en una semana, un mes o un año a partir de ahora, ya que Alfred lo había dejado una vez, y si lo hiciera de nuevo, ¿qué pasaría si ... No se dio cuenta de que Alfred estaba mirándolo, hasta que le tocó la mejilla.

Sus ojos voltearon para encontrarse con un hermoso azul, estaban tan cerca que Arthur podía sentir la respiración de Alfred, de alguna manera ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Alfred susurró, un poco ronco.

-Sí- Respondió.

Podía ver la cara de Alfred cada vez más cerca, sus ojos empezando a cerrarse, y el corazón de Arthur latía tan rápido que estaba seguro de que podía oír el flujo de su sangre en sus oídos. Estaba tan rígido y nervioso, podía sentir el cálido aliento contra sus labios, y estaba a punto...  
>Entonces sonó el teléfono.<p>

Arthur se puso rojo y se alejo de Alfred para tomar su teléfono- ¿Hola?-dijo después de que tranquilizara lo suficiente como para responder.

-Señor Kirkland, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Era Ludwig.

-¿Quién es?- Alfred exigió, mirando enrojecido… y un poco avergonzado y un poco molesto.

-La policía- Arthur murmuro para Alfred. -Sí, estoy bien-, respondió a Ludwig. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

Desde el otro extremo del teléfono se produjo una pausa. -Hemos encontrado otro cuerpo.-

* * *

><p>*No sé si diga así en todos los lugares pero aquí cuando se dice que una persona se marca fácilmente es cuando esa persona le salen músculos fácilmente.<p>

*Son los que usas cuando usabas frenos no se si se les digan de otra forma.

* Chick flick: Son películas para mujeres como comedias románticas, es un término de cine que también se utiliza en español (Bueno por lo menos donde vivo xD) así que lo deje.

*Bring it on: Es algo así como tráemelo, pero valiente. Bueno no soy buena explicando pero creo que se entiende.

Y eso es todo, no se cuando tendre listo el siguiente pero espero que pronto.

Si ven errores haganmelo saber los corregiré lo mas pronto posible solo sean amables )= intente no ser tan formal esta vez espero haber mejorado. Oh si y traduciré los reviews para la autora =)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba... no se acostumbren xD Les recuerdo esto es una traducción

su pagina: www. fanfiction. net /u/2316809/ simplytrop

el link de la historia: www. fanfiction. net /s/6968412/1/ Forever_Mine

Solo quiten los espacios ;D

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco la historia, solo la traducción de esta.

Advertencia: Hay sexo no explicito... lo dejare en T pero subirá a M en próximos capítulos... creo que en el siguiente. Oh si no esta revisado, pero como posiblemente desaparezca unas 2 semanas lo subí de una vez, espero no le moleste )=

* * *

><p>Dado que Arthur no había sido atacado o siquiera dejado el apartamento, se le ordenó quedarse aun en el interior y, definitivamente, no podía ir a ninguna parte a pesar de que Ludwig le aseguró que parecía que el cadáver había estado allí desde hace varios días así que probablemente el asesino no estaba en las calles esta noche.<p>

-¿Qué pasó?- Alfred preguntó tan pronto como Arthur colgó.

Arthur exhalo. -Parece que han encontrado otro cadáver- dijo y le contó a Alfred lo que Ludwig le había dicho.

-¿Estás bien?- Alfred preguntó lentamente, tenía miedo de que Arthur podría irse o hacer algo estúpido si no hablaba con él como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal nervioso.

Arthur se sentía extrañamente tranquilo con toda la situación a pesar de que sabía que debía sentirse asustado o nervioso o al menos muy triste porque alguien había muerto, pero se sentía más que nada insensible. No pudo ver bien al asesino y no se había dado cuenta de que había sido atacado hasta que se despertó en el hospital. A pesar de que sabía que podría haber muerto, todavía parecía irreal.

-Estoy bien- contesto y le dio a Alfred una pequeña sonrisa. -Vamos a terminar la película- terminó de decir.

Era fácil sentarse al lado de Alfred y ver la película y luego la siguiente hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Alfred parecía lo más real lo de toda la situación.

Arthur fue llamado a la estación al día siguiente para ser interrogado de nuevo por la policía. Alfred tenía escuela por lo que no fue con Arthur, pero el equipo de seguridad lo escoltó hasta la estación.

-No te preocupes, chico, vamos a protegerte- Le dijo Matthias, uno de los policías.

El otro policía, más intimidante y más alto seguía mirando todo alrededor.

-Oye, Berwald, dile algo tranquilizador- dijo Matthias y palmeo a su compañero en la espalda.

Berwald apenas lo miró.

-Está enojado porque no ha podido ir a casa en veinticuatro horas- dijo Matthias.

Ambos policías tenían los ojos rojos y cansados, independientemente de la alegría de Matthias, Arthur se sentía culpable de que no era más útil para la investigación. Él era el único testigo que había visto al asesino Leatherface, y todos los demás estaban trabajando muy duro para mantenerlo a salvo, porque él era su pista más importante.

-Lo siento- dijo Arthur.

- E'ta bien- contesto Berwald.

Cuando Arthur entró, Ludwig estaba ocupado con un montón de archivos y hablando con una mujer sollozando, aún cuando Arthur no entro a la pequeña habitación. Podía escucharlos mientras caminaba.

-Esta es la cuarta vez que el asesino ha asesinado a alguien.- La mujer rompió en llanto. -¿Cómo pueden permitir que esto suceda? -gritó la mujer.

-Lo siento, señora. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para atraparlo- dijo Ludwig.

Arthur estaba muy aliviado cuando Matthias cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él y cortó el resto de la conversación.

Ludwig salió un momento más tarde y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Pido disculpas porque tenemos que hacer esto otra vez, pero ¿No te acuerdas de nada?-Ludwig le preguntó. Su cara se veía cansada y pálida. Debe de haber estado trabajando en el caso durante toda la noche.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. –No- dijo. -He dicho todo lo que puedo recordar.-

Ludwig suspiró. -Nada en absoluto, siquiera el más mínimo detalle nos puede ayudar a atraparlo- dijo.

-La nueva víctima... ¿dónde lo encontraron?- Arthur le preguntó.

-Es ella, una mujer de mediana edad llamada Niki Jannson. No debería decirte esto, pero si te puede ayudar a recordar algo…- Ludwig exhaló. -La víctima fue encontrada en unas bolsas de basura esparcidos en el callejón Cardiff, fue abierta por el abdomen y la desangró hasta que murió, después fue cortada en trozos y puesta en las bolsas- dijo. -El lugar del crimen no se ha encontrado todavía, pero Gilbert está buscando.

-Oh…- exhaló Arthur, pero aun cuando trató de procesarlo, no sentía nada, estaba insensible como que todo no era real o simplemente era otra cosa en la televisión.

-Era escritora- dijo Ludwig. -Ella trabajaba para Cardiff Noticias Online, un sitio web de noticias- dijo Ludwig, mirando sus archivos. Parecía estar tratando de hacer correr los recuerdos de Arthur con estos detalles que le estaba dando, o tal vez tratando de provocarle culpa para que se esforzara en pensar más.

Arthur trató de recordar, pero todo lo que podía llegar eran las mismas imágenes. El día de lluvia en la estación de autobuses, la cara enmascarada borrosa por encima de él. La oscuridad en la habitación, pero aún la suficientemente luz como para que lo viera, era la luz de la luna, tal vez, brillando fuera de la máscara y fuera del... -pelo de color claro- dijo, recordando los detalles. Era pálido, escondido detrás de la máscara.

-¿Un color?- Ludwig le preguntó.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. -Estaba demasiado oscuro. Tal vez un rubio, marrón claro- respondió. -Corto, de mí largo o un poco más- dijo señalando a su propio pelo como la imagen se volvió a él más clara.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno- dijo, escribiendo.-Si pudiéramos hacer un perfil...-

-¿Puedo irme a casa?- Arthur le preguntó. Se sintió repentinamente cansado, y le comenzó un dolor de cabeza.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ludwig. –Traeré a tu escolta-

Alfred lo estaba esperando cuando Arthur llegó a casa y dio un salto tan pronto como vio que entraba.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó, cerca de Arthur mientras se quitaba los zapatos y dejó su cartera y las llaves en la mesa del comedor.

-Bien- dijo Arthur. -¿Podemos simplemente no hablar de eso ahora? -le preguntó, desprendiéndose de su chaqueta. Desde la entrevista en la estación de policía, no había podido dejar de pensar en ese momento en el que había visto al asesino, la máscara de hockey que usaba, el pelo de color claro, y el hecho que conocía su nombre.

Alfred frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, claro, por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres hacer en su lugar? -le preguntó.

Arthur se volteo hacia Alfred con su hermoso cabello dorado y ojos azules. -¿Podemos continuar donde lo dejamos ayer?-

Alfred parecía confundido hasta que Arthur lo empujó contra el colchón que estaba cubierto aún con las cajas de DVD de la noche anterior, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Bésame- exigió Arthur, mucho más audaz de lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo cuando su pulso latía tan rápido como un pájaro y estaba aterrorizado, Alfred podría alejarlo y salir por la puerta. A pesar de que Arthur había casi muerto gracias al asesino, el pensar que Alfred podría dejarlo era mucho más real y mucho más aterrador.

Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que estaban nariz a nariz. -¿Está seguro?-preguntó, tranquilo, pero Arthur podía sentir todos sus músculos tensos por debajo de él.

-Si- Respondió Arthur.

Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios, secos y castos, Arthur suspiró y lo besó otra vez, y otra vez. Alfred era cuidadoso y gentil cuando tocaba a Arthur, pero pronto Arthur tiro de él hasta que sus posiciones se invirtieron y Alfred estaba medio tumbado sobre él, en el pequeño colchón, presionando besos en la boca de Arthur en su mandíbula, el cuello, la clavícula, y luego de vuelta otra vez a la boca, y se sentía tan bien, había sido tanto tiempo desde que Arthur había tenido a alguien así.

-Alfred- Arthur suspiró cuando Alfred se alejó lo que pudo ser minutos u horas más tarde. Sentía como su cabeza giraba con el beso, o besos en realidad, o tal vez era sólo el alivio después de años de anticipación de que esto había empezado hace mucho, cuando ambos eran aún tan jóvenes. Arthur nunca había dejado de amar a Alfred.

-Si no hacemos nada más que esto, va a ser un verdadero problema para mí- dijo Alfred con una sonrisa sin aliento.

-Ya es un problema para mí- Respondió Arthur, al presionar un pequeño beso a la mandíbula de su adorado Alfred.

-Todavía estás herido- dijo Alfred, mirando a Arthur, con sus ojos claros y un poco preocupados. -Tal vez deberíamos esperar-

Arthur rodo sus ojos a pesar de que sentía feliz por dentro de sólo ver a Alfred preocupado por él. -Puedo manejarlo, Alfred, te quiero. Ahora- dijo y procedió a restregarse contra Alfred para que él pudiera entender lo que "ahora" significaba.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron más oscuros. -¿Estás seguro?-le preguntó.

-¡Sí!- Arthur casi gritó. Le dolía y se sentía tan profundamente enamorado y quería tanto a Alfred. -Si no me coges ahora…- decía, sin aliento, y cuanto más hablaba, más avergonzado se sentía.

Alfred no necesitaba un estímulo más después de eso. Ni siquiera lograron quitarse toda la ropa en el momento en que los besos de Alfred se volvieron violentos, mordiendo el labio inferior de Arthur, hasta que estaba hinchado y sensible, hundiendo sus dientes en su cuello, hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Alfred se movía contra él, incluso a través de las capas de ropa, Arthur estaba duro, y casi lloraba por lo mucho que lo necesitaba, enganchando una pierna alrededor de Alfred, tratando de llegar más cerca y pidiéndole ir más rápido.

-Alfred, Alfred- exclamó Arthur. – Te Quiero...-

Pero cada vez que Arthur trataba de hablar, Alfred lo tocaba abajo, y se perdía de nuevo.

-No puedo, voy a…-

-Hazlo- dijo Alfred en su cuello y Arthur se corrió, sollozando como el placer se difundía a través de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alfred terminara también, sólo un poco más, jadeaba en el cuello de Arthur, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo necesitaba y que nunca lo dejaría.

Todo era felicidad después a pesar de que Arthur se estaba volviendo un poco loco por estar encerrado, ahora estaba básicamente recuperado.

Alfred hacia su tarea y Arthur a su lado en el sofá cama haciendo su trabajo, y cuando Arthur se cansaba, podía acurrucarse a un lado de Alfred y dormirse con la certeza de que cuando habrá sus ojos allí estará. Las horas se llenaron de besos y risas, aunque Alfred podía ser completamente desagradable a veces, como cuando se burlaba de Arthur por bordar en sus ratos libres o cuando su comida se quemaba de más.

Así que, a pesar de que Arthur había tenido dudas al principio acerca de esta relación, Alfred no era realmente tan diferente como solía ser, seguía siendo fuerte, brillante y orgulloso. A Alfred le gustaba hablar de sus estudios en la universidad y siempre le estaba mostrando las últimas investigaciones llevadas a cabo en la biología humana. Parecía que estaba absolutamente fascinado últimamente con modificaciones en el cuerpo humano y podía seguir por horas hablando acerca de los androides y la clonación, lo cual era impresionante y lindo y realmente nerd. Además de hacer bromas sobre los hobbies de Arthur y ser realmente bueno en la cama, las cuales ambas eran novedades, Arthur se encontró enamorándose del chico que conocía desde hace tiempo.

No hubo nuevos cadáveres que aparecieran durante todo mes y la popularidad del asesino Leatherface, también cayó en picado en los medios de comunicación gracias a su ausencia. Arthur comenzó a pensar que todo había acabado a pesar de que todavía tenía que ir a sus citas periódicas en el hospital y la policía, que siguen investigando el caso, siguen contactándolo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, parecía ser en su mayor parte por la costumbre y el protocolo. Y la plática acerca de ir con un terapeuta también se declino, en primer lugar porque Arthur simplemente no quería ir con un psiquiatra, y luego porque no parece necesitar una. Curiosamente, estaba incluso un poco agradecido con el asesino Leatherface, porque con Alfred de regreso en su vida, Arthur nunca había sido tan feliz.

Luego, alrededor de un mes después de la muerte de la reportera, su equipo de seguridad le dijo que lo iban a dejar.

-Él no ha intentado ponerse en contacto con usted en un mes- dijo Ludwig. -También no hemos tenido algún movimiento nuevo, si tenemos suerte significa que ha parado o podría estar muerto- dijo.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. -No se está dejando el caso, ¿verdad? -le preguntó. Por supuesto que sabía que los asesinos seriales no siempre fueron capturados, Jack el Destripador, el asesino en serie más famoso de todos los tiempos todavía tenía una identidad desconocida, después de todo, pero parecía demasiado pronto para que la policía se diera por vencido.

-No, por supuesto, no. Todavía estamos en buscándolo, pero probablemente no es un peligro para usted, más si no ha intentado nada durante mucho tiempo- contestó Ludwig. -Si usted no quiere correr el riesgo, aún podría poder colocarlo en protección de testigos.-

-Estoy bien- dijo Arthur. Ni siquiera quería considerar el estar lejos de Alfred.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a estar en contacto si algo más surge- dijo Ludwig. –Y haznos saber si recuerdas algo más-

Ya que la policía pensaba que no era ningún peligro para él nunca más y que también había se recuperado por completo por ahora, la única evidencia de su ataque es una larga cicatriz por el frente, Arthur pensó que era hora de dejar de hacer todo a un lado y también volver a su vida normal. Así que cuando llegó a su casa de la estación, hizo todas las llamadas necesarias y los arreglos para que pudiera empezar a ir a trabajar otra vez. Había estado haciendo todo lo que podía desde su casa, pero sería agradable volver a su oficina de nuevo.

También había una cosa más que no le gustaba pensar, pero decidió que debía abordar el tema con Alfred también lo cual no era justo de lo contrario. Esa noche, cuando ambos estaban en casa y comían del McDonald que Alfred había comprado, Arthur lo confronto.

-El personal de seguridad se va- le dijo a Alfred, que dio un gran bocado a su Big Mac y asintió con la cabeza.

-Genial- dijo Alfred. -Eso significa que es seguro para ti, ¿No?-

-No se ha oído nada de otro muerto en el último mes y no ha habido ningún ataque contra mí, así que creo que es probablemente decidió dejarme ir. No se supone que deba salir por mi cuenta, y debo quedarme en las calles principales, y todo eso, pero es probablemente que haya terminado. Para mí por lo menos - dijo Arthur, ausente al escoger uno de los pepinillos en su hamburguesa. Sonrió. - Voy a empezar a ir a trabajar de nuevo el lunes también- dijo.

-Bueno, ten cuidado- dijo Alfred. -Yo te llevo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo carro.-

-Tenemos diferentes horarios- respondió Arthur, aunque el sentimiento era dulce.

-Oye, fuiste atacado en un autobús. Puedo esperarte si salgo primero, y puedes esperarme de lo contrario- dijo Alfred y se le veía tan preocupado que estuvo de acuerdo.

-Muy bien. Gracias- dijo Arthur sin embargo sería molesto tener que trabajar con dos horarios diferentes. Pero de eso no quería hablar, había otra cosa que decir. – A cerca de ti... viviendo aquí- dijo.

Alfred se detuvo a medio masticar y luego, lentamente, terminó el bocado. -¿Qué acerca de eso? -le preguntó.

Arthur miró a su hamburguesa del cual había tomado unos cuantos bocados. -Simplemente... ha pasado más de un mes. ¿Quieres... volver a tu casa?- Arthur le preguntó lentamente y miró a Alfred.

La expresión de Alfred se endureció. -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya? -le preguntó.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. -No. Por supuesto que no, es sólo que el peligro, probablemente, la mayoría ha acabado para mí- dijo. -Y yo realmente no necesito a alguien que me ayude con el apartamento más.-

-Así que simplemente me tiraras aun lado- Alfred le preguntó.

-¡No! Es que. ¿No nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido?- le espetó finalmente. -Nosotros, digo tú te mudaste justo después del incidente y empezamos a vivir juntos y ahora es como que tú estás, estamos juntos todo el tiempo y… - habían dormido juntos a la semana de su nueva relación y muchas veces más después de eso, y Arthur se sentía muy feliz y muy cómodo y todo podría acabar en cualquier momento.

Todas las relaciones pasadas de Arthur habían terminado en pena como Alfred lo había sido por mucho tiempo, o tan cortas que no eran más que una serie de citas. Arthur tenía miedo de que las cosas se estuvieran moviendo demasiado rápido y a un mas rápido se había enamorado de una persona que había llegado a conocer de nuevo en el último mes o algo así. Necesitaba distancia, porque si seguían avanzando de esta manera, Arthur estaba seguro de que volvería a ocurrir, se volvería muy mandón, muy encimo so y muy molesto, y Alfred se cansaría de él como la primera vez. Era algo que sentía en el fondo no importa lo feliz que era Arthur. Ahora que las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad, tal vez podría hacer que esta relación funcione si era verdaderamente real.

-¿Así que quieres romper?- Alfred dijo. Su voz era fresca y tranquila, no como el Alfred que Arthur estaba acostumbrado.

-No, yo sólo pienso que tal vez deberíamos frenar un poco- dijo Arthur sin embargo, sonaba débil, incluso a sus propios oídos.

-¿Quieres que me mueva?- dijo Alfred.

-No por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que este, hasta estar seguros de esto no es sólo una aventura... o algo así- dijo Arthur. Ojalá pudiera explicarlo todo a Alfred sin sonar como un idiota, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo explicar sus inseguridades a sí mismo.

-No- dijo Alfred. -Te amo. Eso nunca ha cambiado-Respondió.

-Has tenido muchas novias o novios o lo que sea- dijo Arthur. -Y tienes sólo diecinueve años. ¿Cómo sabes que esto no es solo una fase?-exigió.- Que realmente no me quieras -

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Alfred, mirando a Arthur, buscando sus ojos. –Pero no me crees, ¿verdad?-

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir- dijo Arthur. Alfred estaba haciéndose una idea equivocada, pero no sabía cómo explicar lo que se sentía, no sin que sonara como un idiota patético, enfermo de amor.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quieres decir- dijo Alfred y se puso de pie, arrugando el papel de cera de su hamburguesa en una bola. -Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, me iré- dijo y se levantó. Dejó caer el papel sobre la mesa y empezó a recoger sus cosas esparcidas. La lavandería que Arthur había doblado para él, su laptop, su consola, su cepillo de dientes, sus pesas, el pequeño alfabeto de imanes que Alfred había traído un día y pegado en todo el refrigerador cosas tontas como "AMO TUS CEJAS " y "SOY SUPERMAN". No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alfred terminara de guardar sus cosas, mucho menos de lo que Arthur había pensado. Aún así, fue suficiente para que el departamento se viera vacío, solo y sin color, sin el desorden.

Arthur trago duro, desesperado por pensar en palabras más adecuadas para decir, pero Alfred ni siquiera lo miraba, sólo hacia la limpieza del apartamento con despiadada eficiencia.

-Alfred- dijo Arthur, cuando Alfred no dio siquiera una segunda mirada al departamento, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una caja de cartón bajo el brazo, y una bolsa en la otra mano.

Alfred no se detuvo, abrió la puerta, hasta que Arthur se acercó y lo agarró por la manga. Alfred se había vuelto tan frío de repente estaba aterrorizado de que tratara de romper con él, y se debió mostrarlo en su rostro ya que Alfred finalmente sonrió de nuevo, sólo una pequeña sonrisa con dolor, y tomó la mejilla de Arthur con su mano libre.

-Oye, voy a volver- dijo. -Ese es el punto de esto, ¿no? Me estás poniendo prueba.-

-Alfred, yo…-

-Soy un héroe, voy a lograrlo- dijo Alfred, y luego se marchó sin ni siquiera besar a Arthur

* * *

><p>Tantantan Arthur esta recordando a su atacante D:! Sera Alfred? Sera un amigo de Alfred? Sera el mismo Arthur que tiene múltiples personalidades? solo el tiempo lo dirá D See yaaaa!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... creo que me tarde mas de 2 semanas... pero prometo que no abandonare esto hasta que lo termine!

Les recuerdo que no es mia la historia solo la traducción, la original esta en ingles y es de Simplytrop. Y tampoco sus personajes me pertenecen.

su pagina: www. fanfiction. net /u/2316809/ simplytrop

el link de la historia: www. fanfiction. net /s/6968412/1/ Forever_Mine

Solo quiten los espacios ;D

**Advertencia: En este capitulo ya sube la clasificación a M! Eso significa que hay lemon yaoi (boyxboy) en el capitulo**! si no te gusta... no se como llegaste hasta el capitulo 4 D:

* * *

><p>Arthur pasó la noche sin dormir por primera vez en años, así se sentía. Se revolvió en su cama en la que no había dormido en un mes, ya que era muy pequeña y el colchón era más grande así que terminaba ahí con Alfred cada noche, durante el último mes. Cuando se volteo para mirar su reloj en su habitación que no utilizaba, vio que ya eran las tres de la mañana, y todavía no podía dormir, así que salió a la sala y saco el colchón. Allí, con las mantas y las sábanas que Alfred había estado utilizando, todavía olían a él, Arthur finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio a pesar de que la sala parecía vacía sin todas las cosas de Alfred y la cama se sentía sola, sin él en ella.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se fue a trabajar por primera vez en más de un mes y se sentía como la muerte. Se tranquilizo sólo un poco al ver que Alfred se presentó en la mañana para llevarlo a la escuela como había prometido, pero casi no hablaron en lo absoluto y Alfred sólo lo dejó en la entrada más cercana a las oficinas donde trabajaba.

-Arthur- Alfred lo llamó cuando iba a entrar en el edificio.

Arthur se volteó, con la esperanza, Alfred había sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche, pero solo le dijo: -Tengo que hablar con un profesor después de las clases de hoy. Voy a regresar en torno a siete.-

-Oh... bien. Voy a esperar- dijo Arthur.

Y luego, Alfred se alejó para aparcar el coche.

A pesar de las palabras que Alfred había dicho la noche anterior, ni siquiera se veía feliz de verlo. Cuanto más pensaba en lo frío que fue y cuanto más trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que Alfred le quería como le había dicho y sólo estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido, menos seguro sentía.

Cuando entró en la oficina, todos le dieron la bienvenida incluido Francis Bonnefoy, que era el rival no oficial de Arthur, pero hasta eso fallo para poder sacar los pensamientos de Arthur fuera de su mente.

-¿Y cómo es tu nuevo novio?- Francis dejó escapar una risa desagradable, porque los rumores acerca de Arthur habían volado como pólvora por toda la escuela desde que había sido atacado. De una u otra manera, la gente se había enterado de que estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque tal vez no sea verdad por mucho tiempo, Arthur pensó con amargura. No debería haber echado a Alfred.

-Vete a la mierda- Le contestó Arthur.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Francis.

Debió haberse sentido bien por estar de vuelta en el trabajo, en su oficina otra vez, ayudando a los estudiantes y profesores, hacer llamadas y hablar con la gente en lugar de trabajar sólo en el papeleo y por correo electrónico, pero pensaba en que al ir a casa encontraría un piso vacío sin Alfred y cada vez que lo hacía, perdía su tren de pensamiento y se volvía frio.

-¿Has leído la propuesta de concesión de Roderich?- Elizaveta le preguntaba en el departamento de medios de comunicación.

-Sí, sobre el Concierto de Invierno en...- Arthur comenzó a decir, pero empezó a pensar en diciembre y que tendría que visitar a su familia este año, teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido, y que Alfred iría a visitar a la suya en Estados Unidos, y ¿si siquiera importaba si no estaban juntos ya para entonces? Se puso tan asustado que no podía, quería ir por toda la escuela hasta que encontrara a Alfred, maldiciéndose por tener demasiado orgullo para ceder a la tentación, pero todavía no tenía el suficiente coraje para llamar a Alfred. Deseó haber memorizado el horario de Alfred así tal vez podía caminar casualmente por el aula de Alfred en que se suponía que estaba para tan sólo verlo.

-Hey, Arthur ¿Estás bien?- Elizaveta preguntó y Arthur se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en blanco y estaba temblando, tuvo que excusarse y encerrarse en una cabina de baño hasta que se calmó de nuevo.

Casi no había dormido en toda la noche anterior y no había sentido tan terrible desde que había salido del hospital. Como el día se alargaba, se puso peor con cada hora que pasa que no vio a Alfred. Cuando la gente hablaba con él, las respuestas de Arthur eran distraídas por suerte todo el mundo lo atribuyó al ataque.

En el momento en que salió del trabajo, Arthur estaba demasiado ansioso por salir y ver a Alfred, pero todavía le quedaba una hora y media de espera antes de que llegara de una reunión con su profesor. Así que Arthur se compró un té y un bollo, y se sentó a esperar, aunque a cada momento miraba su reloj. Tal vez Alfred había cambiado de opinión y se fue sin Arthur como lo había hecho hace muchos años en el parque, y se quedaría aquí esperando para siempre. Tal vez estaba cansado de Arthur con su maldito orgullo e inseguridades, y solo sentía más miedo y más desesperado por ver a Alfred cuanto más pensaba en ello. A pesar de que Alfred había comenzado todo esto, era Arthur quien tenía el patético miedo de perderlo.

En el momento en que ya eran las seis y treinta, había entrado en un estado de pánico leve y tuvo que ir hasta el estacionamiento y buscar a través de filas y filas de automóviles hasta que encontró su automóvil sólo para saber que Alfred se encontraba todavía en la escuela en algún lugar. Sin embargo, Alfred era tan popular, tal vez Alfred se había ido con otra persona, después de todo, Arthur le había dicho que no lo quería alrededor ¿Por qué no buscaría a alguien que fuera menos problemático que Arthur.

Cuando finalmente eran las siete, Arthur casi sollozaba con alivio al ver a Alfred aparecer en el otro extremo del estacionamiento con las luces reflejándose en su cabello.

Alfred estaba solo y no había muchas personas en el estacionamiento en este momento de la noche así que Arthur no se sentía tan avergonzado como normalmente, no pudo esperar más y corrió a encontrarse con Alfred al otro lado del estacionamiento, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él tan pronto como se acercó lo suficiente.

-Alfred, Alfred, tienes que regresar a casa con migo- trató de decir Arthur y lo beso, al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, no es que no aprecie la bienvenida, pero ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión?- le preguntó. Sonreía para Arthur, cálidamente otra vez, bajo las farolas que se reflejaba en sus gafas, y estaba dispuesto a envolver sus brazos alrededor de Arthur y retenerlo hasta que se sintiera seguro y tranquilo de nuevo.

-No pude dormir sin ti alrededor- dijo Arthur y extendió la mano para darle un beso de nuevo. No podía trabajar, no podía concentrarse, no podía hacer nada bien cuando pensaba que podría perderlo. Se sintió bien cuando pudo probar la Coca Cola que Alfred había bebido en su lengua y el olor del jabón en su piel limpia.

-Te extrañé- dijo Alfred simplemente y luego se apartó un poco, sosteniendo los brazos de Arthur, cuando trató de seguirlo. -¿Estás seguro de esto?-le preguntó.

Todo lo que estaba seguro era que él prefiere ahogarse en el canal de Bristol a no estar con Alfred. –Sí- dijo. -Ven conmigo a casa ahora-

-Está bien- dijo Alfred y lo besó de nuevo, igual de necesitado -Está bien. Sólo necesito volver a mi casa y recoger algunas cosas. Te voy a dejar primero- dijo mientras caminaban de regreso al coche y se metían.

-Iré con contigo- dijo Arthur, reacio a estar separados.

-Está más cerca que te deje. Puedes empezar a hacer la cena, ¿no?- Alfred dijo cuando comenzó a conducir. -Puedes hacer los terribles scones que te gustan.-

Aunque era una burla a Arthur le era agradable oírlo. -Son buenos- dijo.

-Si quieres matar a la gente con ellos- dijo Alfred cuando se detuvo por el complejo de apartamentos de Arthur –Ve, vuelvo en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?-

Arthur se inclinó sobre el asiento para besar a Alfred de nuevo y luego salió.

Alfred esperó, observando hasta que Arthur entró en el edificio antes de que se volteara y se alejara de nuevo.

La hora siguiente fue terrible esperándolo, preguntándose por qué empacar un poco de ropa estaba tomando a Alfred tanto tiempo y si realmente va a volver o si había cambiado de opinión. La cena se quemo peor que de costumbre hasta que el piso estaba lleno de humo grasiento y Arthur tuvo que abrir las ventanas para dejarlo salir.

Cuando Alfred llegó, levantó una ceja, mirando divertido la comida quemada. -Wow, cuando dije que su cocina era mala, no significa para que la hicieras peor- dijo.

Arthur estaba tan contento de verlo, sólo le dio golpecitos ligeros antes de que le echara los brazos alrededor de Alfred, haciéndole caer su caja de la electrónica y la lona, y lo besó. Había otro olor aparte del jabón sin embargo, que Arthur no había olido antes, lo suficientemente fuerte que aún se podía oler, incluso con el humo.

-¿Estabas trabajando con los cadáveres de nuevo?- Arthur le preguntó. A pesar de que no sabía horario exacto de Alfred, pero sabía qué tipo de clases tuvo que tomar, y siempre le estaba hablando de sus clases de biología, donde Arthur estaba seguro de que hicieron cosas como cortar cuerpos y esas cosas.

-Sí, algo así. Bueno, más ayer que hoy- dijo Alfred, luciendo más bien aturdido y sonriente. -Sólo tuve un poco de limpieza hoy.-

-Hueles a sangre- dijo Arthur.

Alfred parpadeó. -¿Enserio? -le preguntó. -Supongo que eso significa que debo tomar una ducha en primer lugar- dijo. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-N-No, tengo que terminar de cocinar- dijo Arthur.

-A mi me parece, con todo ese humo necesitas una ducha más que yo-, dijo Alfred. –Vamos-

Y era sólo porque habían estado separados por una noche y un día, Arthur no quería perder de vista a Alfred otro momento por lo que sólo dijo: -Pero la cena...-

Alfred sonrió cuando tomo por detrás a Arthur y lo voltio hacia la estufa. -La cena puede esperar- dijo y tiró de Arthur hacia el baño.

Alfred había visto a Arthur desnudo, pero bajo las luces luminosas del baño Arthur se sentía terriblemente consciente cuando Alfred abrió la ducha y luego comenzó a desvestirse, su piel bronceada y sus abdominales contraídos mientras que Arthur era mucho más un estereotipado Inglés su tez pálida y delgado. -Creo que voy a esperar hasta que termines- dijo Arthur, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué, por qué?- Alfred preguntó, mientras abría la llave del agua.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. -Nada, sólo que...-

Sus protestas fueron cortadas cuando Alfred le dio un beso lento y suave al principio, pero Arthur inmediatamente abrió la boca para él, queriendo saborear y sentirlo aun cuando sólo había pasado un día, se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que lo habían hecho. Arthur se quedó sin aliento cuando Alfred le mordió el labio y luego lo calmó de nuevo con más besos mientras hacía que retrocediera Arthur contra el fregadero.

-Espera, espera, Alfred...- Arthur dijo, sin aliento.

-No puedo esperar- Respondió Alfred, hurgando en los pantalones de Arthur hasta que los desabrochó y cayeron al suelo.

Arthur ya estaba medio duro y cuando la mano de Alfred se cerró alrededor de su miembro, gimió y se movió contra la palma de la mano de Alfred. Estaba siendo apoyado contra la pared, tenía la espalda arqueada, con los dedos de Alfred alrededor, y gimiendo.

-Dios, eres tan caliente- dijo Alfred, palmas de las manos en la cadera y lo besó otra vez.

-Alfred, te quiero a ti- dijo Arthur.

Los ojos de Alfred quedaron oscuros y tomó cuerpo de Arthur sin ningún esfuerzo y lo levantó hasta que estaba medio sentado en el lavabo.

-No, se va a romper- dijo Arthur, que luchaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Alfred iba a hacer, pero para entonces, Alfred ya se había inclinado y el resto de las protestas de Arthur se perdieron en un grito ahogado cuando la boca de Alfred se cerró alrededor de su miembro.

Arthur se había acostado con otras personas antes, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero no había nadie que pudiera hacer que se sintiera como lo hacía Alfred como si fuera precioso y necesitado. Era suficiente el hecho de saber que se trataba de Alfred el que estaba debajo de él, con su boca húmeda sobre Arthur con sus rodillas en sus hombros era casi suficiente para que llevarlo hasta el borde.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuando Alfred obtuvo el lubricante cuando empujó el primer dedo dentro siempre se sentía un poco extraño al principio, porque Arthur aún no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Aun cuando se había acostado con otros hombres, siempre era el de arriba, porque de esta manera, se sentía demasiado expuesto y vulnerable, odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Pero con Alfred, sin embargo, no le importaba lo vulnerable que se sentía porque pensaba que Alfred podría ser la persona que se hizo sólo para Arthur, había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida, ahora, finalmente, había alguien que le pertenecía sólo a él.

Alfred aspiro ligeramente sobre la cabeza del miembro de Arthur, entro con sus dedos en él y Arthur comenzó a moverse, esperando para moverse más rápido, esperando estirarlo.

-Espera, Alfred, por favor, te quiero en mí- dijo Arthur, retorciéndose, con una mano enredada en el pelo de Alfred, incapaz de decidir si quería que continuara o alejarlo.

Estuvo a punto de maldecir cuando Alfred se hizo hacia atrás a pesar de que era lo que había pedido, y Alfred sonrió mientras lo besaba. Sacó la camisa de Arthur y el aire lleno de vapor en el baño no hizo menos visible la cicatriz rosada que tenia a partir de la base de su esternón y se extiende hasta el ombligo. Los ojos de Alfred estaban pegados a él tan pronto como se hizo visible y Arthur se estremeció cuando los dedos de Alfred trazaron suavemente sobre ella, rozando la cicatriz.

Sus piernas casi le fallaron cuando se bajó del fregadero para que Alfred pudiera alcanzar el botiquín para sacar un condón.

Alfred rodo el condón en sí mismo, parecía tan caliente y listo como Arthur.

En lugar de tomarlo, sin embargo, Alfred se quedó mirando a Arthur por un largo momento, los ojos ardían sobre Arthur, su cara, su cicatriz, su cuerpo, hasta que se sintió incomodo y expuesto. -¿Puedes darse prisa en esto?- Pregunto, avergonzado.

Alfred se rió y lo besó. –Solo porque lo pediste tan lindo - dijo, tomando a Arthur alrededor hasta que lo puso frente al lavabo, y luego, lentamente, empujo dentro de él.

-Más rápido- dijo Arthur. Sentía Alfred reír en el cuello, sus brazos lo rodearon, pero dejó de ser tan cuidadoso y comenzó a darle una y otra vez.

Arthur lanzo un grito ahogado sintiendo el ritmo un poco muy acelerado y muy rudo. El miembro de Alfred sentía enorme dentro y no dejaba de golpear a ese punto que lo volvía loco hasta que estaba arañando la pileta, tratando de encontrar un apoyo. Estaba tan cerca, con cada embestida podía sentir su miembro frotar contra el lavabo que estaba frío y no proporcionan la fricción suficiente. Quería envolver una mano alrededor de sí mismo y masturbarse, pero no podía dejar de lado el lavabo con Alfred en él en esa posición. -Más rápido, Alfred- exclamó Arthur. -¡Estoy tan cerca! Oh dios, por favor-

Alfred gruñó y aceleró, los brazos apretando desde donde lo podía sentir a su alrededor, y cuando movió sus caderas y golpeó ese lugar, Arthur se perdió mientras daba un grito ahogado y se vio. Por un momento, todo lo que Arthur podía oír era el flujo de sangre en sus oídos y los tambores de agua en el baño mientras sentía Alfred cogerlo justo a través de su orgasmo.

-Oh fuck, Arthur- Gimió en el cuello de Arthur cuando se puso tenso y se vino.

Arthur tuvo que recordar cómo respirar de nuevo cuando los brazos de Alfred finalmente se aflojaron en torno a él y se deslizó fuera de Arthur. Arthur dejó escapar una risa que era más un suspiro cuando Alfred le dio un beso, sin aliento y temblando.

-Creo que el agua se puso fría- dijo Alfred.

Arthur se rió y lo besó otra vez, sin embargo, había una parte pequeña y oscura en el corazón de Arthur diciéndole que esto estaba mal, que no debería haber vuelto con el tan rápido, que no debe ser tan necesitado y desesperado, era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Aunque Alfred regresó e iba a ser permanente en lo que a Arthur concernía, había algo mal con algo que no había estado así antes. Arthur no podía precisar, pero a veces, había visto a Alfred colocar su celular a un lado cuando salía de la ducha. Alfred podía negar que había estado mirando algo en el, y que había puesto una correa de teléfono nuevo con la bandera estadounidense para que Arthur no pudiera hacerle preguntas al respecto.

O, a veces Alfred se quedaba esperando por él en la universidad cuando tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y le preguntaba cómo le fue en el trabajo, lo que estaba haciendo, y si no ocurre nada extraño. Todo era preocupación, en realidad, se dijo Arthur a sí mismo. Él también se preocuparía si su novio hubiera sido atacado por un asesino en serie hace unos meses, no había nada extraño en ello, aunque era algo que sostenía como punto Alfred cada vez que sus compañeros de trabajo lo invitaban a salir hasta que se rendía y se iba a casa con Alfred en su lugar.

O, a veces le llamaba en medio de su trabajo cuando estaba hablando con alguien así que tenía que abandonar la conversación para hablar con Alfred, aunque por lo general Alfred no tenía mucho que decir, excepto para decir Arthur que saliera tan pronto como pudiera del trabajo. No era exactamente extraño, excepto que a veces, sucedía cuando Alfred tenía que estar en clase, un horario que Arthur se había asegurado de que memorizar ahora, y casi siempre interrumpía las conversaciones que no tenían que ver con el trabajo como cuando tenía discusiones con Francis o estaba mostrando a la nueva ayudante que venía de Seychelles como era su infusión de té. Y a veces le llamaba Alfred hasta cinco veces en el mismo día, interrumpía todas las conversaciones y sin nada en particular que decir. Si Arthur no sabía que era imposible y que Alfred nunca haría eso, sería casi como estuviera escuchando todo lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo, e interrumpía las conversaciones a propósito.

Aproximadamente una semana después de que Alfred se trasladó de nuevo, otro cuerpo fue encontrado.

-Esto hace cuatro, cinco incluyéndote- dijo Gilbert cuando Arthur fue con ellos- ¿Estás bien y todo, muchacho?-

Arthur lo miró. –Bien- Respondió.

-Con excepción de tu memoria, por supuesto- dijo Gilbert, pero se veía muy cansado. -¡Hey West! Trae un poco de té, ¿sí?

Ludwig pareció molesto, pero se levantó y abandonó la habitación para ir por el té.

-¿No han tenido ningún avance en la investigación?- Arthur le preguntó como se esperaba.

-Yo no diría eso. Vamos increíble - dijo Gilbert. -Y yo soy el más impresionante- añadió como si estuviera esperando a que Arthur estuviera de acuerdo con él. –Dijo que era rubio la última vez-

-Cabello claro- corrigió Arthur.

-Si es claro, es rubio, ¿De qué otro color sería?- Gilbert ignoro completamente el hecho de que era albino y tenía el pelo blanco. –El forense dice que tiene que ser un hombre y tú lo confirmaste- dijo. – El perfil dice que sería un hombre de veinte a cincuenta-

-¿Cómo puedes hacer el perfil si no sabe ni por qué eligió a sus víctimas?- Arthur interrumpió. No era un experto en perfiles criminales, pero había leído suficientes libros y tomado una clase de psicología o dos antes y sabía que en los casos en que no había pruebas señaladas, era difícil de precisar un criminal.

-Estas personas por lo general encajan en cierto molde- dijo Ludwig mientras caminaba de regreso en la habitación con dos tazas de té una de Arthur y la otra para Gilbert.

-No pusiste suficiente azúcar en esto- se quejó Gilbert.

-Tomas demasiada azúcar. Deja de quejarte- le dijo Ludwig.

Gilbert miró feo a su hermano, pero aceptó el té.

-Un asesino en serie típico probablemente tuvo una niñez infeliz o algún trauma infligido al principio de su vida que le afecta de esta manera- dijo Ludwig.

-¿Siempre?- Arthur le preguntó.

-No siempre, pero es común- Respondió Ludwig. –El forense dice que debe ser un hombre, en torno a mi altura- dijo. ¿No te acuerdas de nada de eso? -le preguntó y se quedó de pie, obviamente, con la esperanza de que Arthur podía mirarlo y recordar.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. -Cuando lo vi... Yo estaba en el suelo, creo- dijo.

Ludwig suspiró, pero continuó. -Él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar a sus víctimas, en los casos anteriores, usted y los demás estaban drogados, pero no había señales de lucha con las víctimas más recientes- dijo.

-¿No estaban drogados?- Arthur le preguntó.

-No. Curiosamente, parece que dejo de hacerlo después- dijo Ludwig. -Es probable que las víctimas sabían exactamente lo que está haciendo con ellos. En el caso más reciente, parece que comenzó a cortar el cuerpo mientras la víctima aún estaba viva.-

Arthur se sintió un poco mal con pensarlo. Había sido drogado y luego se desmayó o no podía recordar lo que sucedió una vez que el dolor comenzó. Las nuevas víctimas, sin embargo...

-Es costumbre en estas cosas de los asesinatos ir subiendo del nivel, el asesino se acostumbra a ello y tiene que tomar las cosas un paso adelante para conseguir la misma satisfacción- dijo Ludwig. -Cuanto más lo hace, mayor oportunidad que tenemos de que cometa un error, pero no queremos que suceda ninguna muerte mas.-

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

-Sería más fácil si pudiéramos establecer una conexión entre los asesinatos- dijo Ludwig.

Las cuatro víctimas ignorando a Arthur eran todos de diferentes tipos y de diferentes lugares que sólo confundía más la investigación. Cada víctima había sido desde un lugar diferente en el oeste de Inglaterra o Gales, aunque una de las víctimas había sido encontrada tres horas al norte de Leeds. También eran de distintas edades, la víctima más joven era una mujer de unos veinte años, y el mayor era un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Estas personas tenían diferentes familias, trabajaban en diferentes lugares, y no parecía que se conocieran en lo absoluto. Tampoco se adaptaban a cualquier perfil de conjunto y la matanza no había ocurrido en un lugar específico. Arthur había sido atacado en el autobús de Bristol de Bath, pero un hombre fue hallado en pedazos en un parque, otro por el río Severn, y varios tirados como basura. No se estaban produciendo en un momento determinado, y los lugares estaban dispersos, a veces la policía no podría encontrar un nuevo cuerpo en semanas.

-Lo único que sabemos a cien a cierta es que sabe de anatomía y es dueño de una moto sierra-dijo Gilbert.

-¿Sabe de anatomía? Arthur le preguntó.

-Sí, él sabe exactamente dónde corta para que te desangres con dolor- dijo Gilbert. -Obviamente, él debe saberlo muy bien, porque todos sus órganos estaban completamente intactos y en buen estado, un aficionado no sabría lo que estaba cortando-

-Pero yo no he muerto- dijo Arthur.

-Él fue muy cuidadoso contigo sobre todo- dijo Ludwig, frunciendo el ceño. -Con algunos de los cuerpos, cortó los órganos de uno por uno, hasta que morían- dijo. -Cuando el vigilante nocturno te encontró, estabas completamente solo. No había nadie más por allí en lo absoluto, por lo tanto él se fue en medio de tu muerte...- Parecía que la idea se le estaba ocurriendo a los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. -...O que no quería que murieras. Pero ¿por qué?-

Ambos hermanos se miraron y luego miraron a Arthur, hasta que comenzó a inquietarse.

-¿Conoces a alguien que quiera librarse de ti?- Gilbert pregunto que después de un momento.

-¡Disculpe pero no!- Arthur casi grito. -Por supuesto que no.- Había gente que, obviamente, no se llevaba bien como Francis o Antonio, pero apenas eran las personas que quisieran matarlo al igual que Arthur en realidad no los quería muertos sin importar lo molestos que podían ser algunas veces.

-No, tendría que ser alguien que te quería muerto, pero cambió de opinión- dijo Gilbert.

-Hermano- dijo Ludwig, mirándolo. -Eso es todo por hoy, Sr. Kirkland- dijo. -Ten cuidado y háganos saber si te acuerdas de algo mas.-

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y salió de la comandancia, todavía pensando en la nueva teoría. La policía cree ahora que Arthur podría ser la clave para resolver el misterio, porque su asesinato frustrado ha demostrado ser una especie de punto de inflexión para el asesino, pero no había nadie que Arthur podría pensar que se lo quisiera muerto.

Cuando salió de la estación, un coche toco la bocina y Arthur levantó la vista para ver a Alfred aparcado en la acera. Tenía una hamburguesa en una mano y saludaba a Arthur con la otra, con una sonrisa cuando lo vio.

-Hey, ¿Paso algo?- Alfred preguntó cuando Arthur se metió en el coche.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, pero algo lo fastidiaba. Algo de lo que acababa de recordar de ese día en el cuarto oscuro con el hombre de la máscara de pie encima de él. Había sido una simple máscara de hockey, el tipo que llevaban los porteros que cubría su rostro, pero tenía unas cuencas en los ojos para que el portero pudiera ver. Se acordaba de la luz brillante del pelo del hombre, y una cosa más cuando el hombre dio media vuelta y por un momento, la luz había brillado por completo en la máscara. Sus ojos, que eran de color azul brillante.

Alfred se volvió y le dio un beso de saludo Arthur antes de arrancar el coche. -¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó.

-No, todo está bien- dijo Arthur con voz temblorosa. Excepto que Alfred tenía el pelo claro y ojos azules como el hombre que había tratado de matarlo.

* * *

><p>Bien no tengo nada que decir, salvo que corregí un poco el primer capitulo... bueno le quite los muchos usted que tenia y los reemplace xD<p>

No se cuando tendré el siguiente capitulo, mi tiempo es casi nulo en estos días gracias a la escuela )=

Cualquier cosa sobre mi traducción o mi ortografía pueden decirme y lo corregiré en cuanto pueda.

Review?

Se yaaa! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Les recuerdo esto es una traducción

la pagina de la autora: www. fanfiction. net /u/2316809/ simplytrop

el link de la historia: www. fanfiction. net /s/6968412/1/ Forever_Mine

Solo quiten los espacios ;D

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco la historia, solo la traducción de esta.

Advertencia: Creo que en este capitulo solo un poco subido el lenguaje D: y no esta beteado, necesito un beta D:! mi ortografía es mala la verdad...

* * *

><p>Arthur sabía que no estaba siendo muy animado esa noche, pero no podía serlo. Por un lado, se sentía terriblemente culpable por sospechar de su novio, cuando en realidad no había manera de que Alfred, alguien tan brillante, dulce y protector, pudiera hacerle daño. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que Alfred se ajustaba al perfil que Ludwig le había dado. Por supuesto que un montón de gente encaja en esa descripción, y estaba seguro de que muchas personas tienen los ojos azules en el Reino Unido.<p>

El infierno, hasta Arthur se ajustaba al perfil, salvo que sus ojos eran de color verde y no azul. Pero había una sensación inquietante y un poco de duda, que permanecía en el.

Alfred parecía estar ajeno a ello, charlando acerca de la carne asada que había comprado para ellos. –Aryan, ¿Puedes creerle a ese hombre? Dice que Estados Unidos ya no es libre, ¡por supuesto que Estados Unidos es la tierra de la libertad! Cualquier persona que vaya a USA puede hacer lo que quiera, no como en su sistema aquí. Realmente cree que la gente sólo debe apegarse en donde nacieron, ¿qué clase de mierda de filosofía es esa? Si tienes dinero y un título, ya está listo, pero de otra manera ¿Simplemente estas jodido?

Arthur asentía, sin prestar mucha atención.

-Y esta súper obstinado en ello- continuó Alfred. – ¡Oh! hey, tengo vino tinto ya que Feliciano me dijo que es lo que se supone que va con la carne. No sé si es bueno, sin embargo-  
>-Sí...- Contesto Arthur, desempacando el vino y girándolo en su mano. Era una marca italiana que no reconoció, pero que dudaba que incluso lo hubiera probado.<br>-Va estar listo en un momento. ¿Puedes traer los tenedores y cuchillos?- Alfred le preguntó.

Arthur puso el vino en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar los utensilios.

La cena fue tranquila, aunque Alfred habló y se rió como siempre, comiendo su carne. Arthur picaba su comida y ni siquiera podía prestar la debida atención a lo que estaba diciendo de lo que había estudiado ese día, algo acerca de cómo los seres humanos no podían estar en el espacio por mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo empezara a desmoronarse o algo así.

-Un poco más pequeños y será carne molida- dijo Alfred.

Arthur se detuvo y miró hacia donde había estado cortando su carne. Solo respondió con un -Oh...-y apuñaló a un trozo con el tenedor.

Alfred puso una mano sobre la suya, dejando de comer. -¿Qué pasa?- -le preguntó. Sus ojos azules eran tan sinceros y tan hermosos como el cielo despejado. No podría haber sido Alfred quien casi lo mataba. Alfred lo amaba.

Arthur sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -No es nada. Estoy cansado. Ha sido un día largo.-  
>-¿La policía dijo algo?- Alfred le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.<br>-No, en serio solo estoy cansado. Creo que voy a tomar un baño y a dormir.-  
>-¿Quieres que me una?- Alfred preguntó, sonriendo, normalmente Arthur habría saltado a la invitación, pero hoy no.<br>Dejo su tenedor. -No, ahora no, sólo estoy... no estoy en el estado de ánimo- dijo mientras se levantaba.  
>Cerró con llave la puerta del baño detrás de él y se dio un baño largo, recordando una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pelo claro que podría ser rubio, como Gilbert había dicho, ojos azules, sabía su nombre...<br>-Hola, Arthur Kirkland.- Había oído la voz del asesino, pero la voz sonaba alterada, en una habitación que era de techo alto y hacía eco. Cualquier voz puede sonar diferente. La estación de autobuses de Bristol era muy popular. La gente llegaba allí de todas partes del Reino Unido, podría haber sido cualquiera. Cualquiera como Alfred.

Cuando salió del baño, sus dedos estaban arrugados y aunque su cuerpo estaba limpio y relajado, su mente no lo estaba.

Alfred levantó la vista desde la sala donde estaba sentado en el colchón jugando un videojuego, y le sonrió. Sus ojos estaban en duda y sabía que estaba esperando a que Arthur explicara su extraño comportamiento.  
>Se acerco y se acurrucó junto a Alfred sin decir una palabra. Se sentía sólido y cálido aun lado de él. Era un chico normal, ni siquiera veinte años todavía, no encajan en el perfil, se decía. Sintió como se giro y le dio un beso en su pelo.<br>-Te quiero- dijo Alfred.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente fue terrible, pero dormir junto a Alfred y estar preguntándose si era el asesino y saber que sospechar que su novio de esa manera era probablemente lo peor que pudiera hacer, era demasiado. No podía ni siquiera considerar en pedirle mudarse de nuevo, pero necesitaba dejar espacio para pensar correctamente.<p>

-Sabes, estaba pensando... parece que todo ah estado bien últimamente- dijo Arthur durante el desayuno. Sabía que los martes Alfred tenía clases por la tarde, pero su trabajo era en la mañana como de costumbre, así que Alfred por lo general iba a la escuela un par de horas antes de tiempo. -Probablemente pueda empezar a ir a trabajar solo ahora-

Alfred se detuvo mientras masticaba su cereal. -¿No quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-  
>-No es que… yo pienso, que tienes clases en la tarde hoy y eso… ¿No sería más fácil si no me tienes que llevar por todas partes?- Termino de decir y sonrió.<br>Alfred no dijo nada por un momento, pero finalmente exhaló y se echó para atrás. -Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero sólo a la escuela. Yo te llevo a cualquier otro lugar que tengas que ir. Y me llamas si tienes que trabajar hasta tarde. No debes salir a la calle entonces-  
>-Tal vez podría conseguir a alguien que me lleve a casa. No tienes que quedarte esperando por mí-<br>-Te voy a recoger- dijo Alfred con un tono que decía que iba a aceptar ningún argumento al respecto.  
>Arthur acepto. Alfred estaba aceptando todo esto mejor de lo que esperaba.<br>-Entonces me voy o no llegare a tiempo- dijo Arthur mientras ponía los platos en el fregadero. -Nos vemos esta noche- y salió del apartamento, solo, parecía que no lo había hecho en un largo tiempo.

Era como un soplo de aire fresco cuando llegó en el autobús de nuevo. A pesar de que supuestamente era de dónde había sido atacado y secuestrado, ese día había sido tan confuso que no podía sentir miedo. Sólo se sentía como si estuviera dando un paso atrás en su vida antes del asalto y que Alfred volviera a su vida.

-Va a estar bien- Se dijo a pesar de que savia que Alfred no había sido feliz con su decisión. No era saludable estar con Alfred todo el tiempo, despertar juntos, ir a trabajar juntos, llegar a casa juntos, y gastar todo el tiempo juntos. No podía soportar que se fuera, pero por lo menos de esta manera, se sentía un poco más como si fuera menos necesitado y dependiente, más como el mismo.

El trabajo ese día fue mejor de lo habitual, miró por encima algunas propuestas de subvención, tuvo un almuerzo de negocios con una buena parte de los profesores, y se le ofreció la oportunidad de ir en viaje de negocios a Cambridge en un seminario sobre el Hamlet de Shakespeare. Arthur nunca iba a rechazar la oportunidad de estudiar más a Shakespeare, por supuesto, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo. Arthur tenía instrucciones de no ir de viaje sin compañía, pero Francis también iba a ir y mientras que era muy difícilmente una buena compañía, quería decir que Arthur podría ir sin miedo a ser atacado nuevamente.

Y como cereza en el pastel de su buen día, Arthur estaba bastante seguro de que ganó el argumento entre él y Francis, sobre si Sartre o Kierkegaard era el mejor escritor y filósofo. Todo era suficiente para tener su mente fuera del asesino Leatherface y cuando volvió a su piso en la tarde, empezó sentirse mejor sobre su vida y el mundo en general, estaba seguro de que no podía ser Alfred.

-Alfred- Lo llamo tan pronto como entró en el apartamento, dispuesto a decirle todo lo que había salido bien ese día. Había tomado una buena decisión, por una vez y sentía por dudar de Alfred que sólo estaba tratando de ser un buen novio. -¿Alfred?- volvió a llamar cuando no hubo respuesta, y miró a su alrededor en el apartamento.

Solo tenía unas pocas clases en la tarde y debería haber llegado antes que Arthur, pero no estaba allí. Su mochila tampoco estaba, así que tal vez se había quedado más tarde en el campus pensó, un poco decepcionado.

Arthur comenzó la cena, para que todo estuviera listo en la mesa cuando Alfred volviera para que comieran juntos. Cogió su copia de Hamlet y se puso a leer en el colchón, esperándolo. Pasó otra hora y ya había terminado de leer el segundo acto. Luego pasó otra hora. Eran las ocho y todavía no había llegado a casa cuando se suponía que debía de haber terminado las clases a las cuatro, y no le había dicho nada sobre quedarse hasta tarde.

Se sentía patético y obsesivo de nuevo. ¿Alfred estaba enojado con él por lo de esta mañana? No estaba complacido, eso era seguro, pero no había dicho nada. Otros quince minutos pasaron y Arthur no podía concentrarse en su libro cuando a cada rato miraba su reloj.

Cuando otros cinco minutos pasaron sin que se abriera la puerta y apareciera Alfred, se rindió y tomó su teléfono.  
>Nadie contestaba y sonaba hasta ir al buzón de voz.<p>

Arthur vuelve a marcar sin dejar un mensaje, pero esta vez, Alfred respondió a la cuarta. –Hey babe, ¿qué pasa?-Se oía un fuerte ruido molesto como un zumbido en el fondo y Alfred tenía que gritar para ser escuchado.

-No me llames así- dijo Arthur, sosteniendo el teléfono a poca distancia de la oreja. Así era como había oído a Alfred llamar a todas sus antiguas novias cuando él tenía trece años y las había cambiado a los días. Sólo escucharlo lo hizo sentir como otro más. Alfred nunca lo había llamado así antes.

-¿Cómo te llamo entonces? ¿Honey?- Respondió.

-Sólo Arthur-

-Está bien, está bien, ¿qué pasa?-Alfred le preguntó.

-¿Dónde estás?- .

Alfred se echó a reír.- ¿Me extrañas?-

Arthur se puso rojo. -Por supuesto que no. Estoy preocupado... ya que llegas tarde- dijo. – ¿Que tus clases no terminaron a las 4?-

-Sí, bueno, Estoy un poco ocupado ahorita. Llegaré a casa pronto- dijo sonando distraído.  
>El zumbido se hizo más fuerte, y luego Alfred colgó.<p>

Arthur se sentó, mirando a su teléfono por un tiempo, pero no había nada que pudiera decir. Alfred estaba probablemente en algún lugar con sus amigos y era su culpa. Le había dicho que no necesitaba que fuera su chofer, así que por supuesto Alfred, que era tan popular, inteligente y hermoso, tiene toneladas de otras personas en la espera de pasar tiempo con él. Se sentía como si no pudiera respirar tan solo al pensar en eso.

¿Qué pasa si Alfred encuentra alguien que le gustara más? Arthur era deshonesto y obstinado, y ni siquiera tan atractivo. ¿Qué pasa si Alfred lo dejaba? Había estado actuando como un héroe, hasta ahora, pero si pensaba que Arthur no lo necesita más…

No podía ser tan dependiente de Alfred, lo sabía. Si seguía en este camino y Alfred lo dejaba, estaría completamente destrozado, pero no sabía qué hacer. Cuando había tratado de mantener la amistad de Alfred cuando eran más jóvenes, se había convertido en una gran pelea y años de silencio.  
>Trago saliva, mirando a la cena fría en la mesa. No tenía más apetito.<p>

En su lugar, se fue a su cuarto, el que no había usado desde que Alfred se había mudado, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sólo podía ver la delgada franja de rayos de luna a través de las cortinas cuando se metió en la cama, pero trajo a su teléfono celular con él y cada vez que la pantalla se atenuada, apretaba un botón otra vez para que se iluminaba y podía ver la hora. No podía dormir, y otra hora pasó antes de que finalmente oyera la puerta abierta.

-Hey, ¿Arthur?-oyó llamar a Alfred mientras caminaba, las luces del pasillo estaban encendidas y también la luz de la cocina. -Arthur, ¿estás en casa?- Alfred volvió a llamar.

Arthur no se movió mientras deslizaba su teléfono debajo de la almohada y le dio la espalda a la puerta.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Arthur no se movió ni dijo una palabra, incluso cuando oyó crujir el suelo bajo los pies mientras se acercaba.

-Hey, ¿estás despierto?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Arthur no respondió.

Oyó exhalar a Alfred después de un momento, y sintió un pequeño movimiento en su pelo cuando pasó la mano sobre él. -Buenas noches- dijo Alfred y salió de la habitación de nuevo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Entonces Arthur finalmente dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo sonando como un sollozo.

No sentía la cama como suya ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con Alfred en el colchón. Todo lo que quería era volver allí y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Alfred y besarlo y hacerle el amor y quedarse con él, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Alfred parecía normal la mañana siguiente, pero había una tensión alrededor de su boca que le daba un aspecto cansado, y Arthur lo odiaba.<p>

-Buenos días-dijo Arthur.

-Sí- Respondió. –Te fuiste a dormir en tu habitación la noche anterior- dijo a la ligera como si fuera una conversación que pasa.

-Estaba leyendo, mientras te esperaba y me quedé dormido, no es que tengamos que compartir el colchón todo el tiempo- Se sentía culpable y molesto pero al menos una parte de la culpa era de Alfred por volver a casa tan tarde. No tenía derecho decir nada cuando fue él el que no había estado aquí.

-Sí- Respondió Alfred lentamente.

Arthur no quería discutir, por lo que se relajo y trató de cambiar de tema. -Por fin puedo hacer de nuevo viajes de negocios- dijo a Alfred con una sonrisa mientras se sirvió una tostada. -Me voy a Cambridge durante una noche para un seminario el fin de semana que viene-

-No puedes ir a cualquier parte tan lejos solo, Arthur- dijo Alfred, frunciendo el ceño.

-No voy a estar solo. Francis viene también-respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa del desayuno, poniendo los huevos revueltos que Alfred había hecho y espolvoreándolos con sal y pimienta para tener algo que hacer –No tienes de que preocuparte.-

-¿Francis? ¿Ese tipo francés?- le preguntó.

-El profesor del departamento de literatura francesa, sí- Respondió, tomando el cartón de leche.

Alfred frunció el ceño aún más. –Lo odias-

-Sí, pero va a ser mi compañía y…-

-No quiero que vayas- interrumpió Alfred.

Lo miro, sorprendido. -¿Qué?-

-Lo digo en serio, No quiero que vayas- repitió Alfred.

Arthur frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué no? Estaré a salvo Francis esta…

-¡No confío en ese hombre!- Alfred empujó su silla hacia atrás y se quedó con las manos golpeando la mesa con tanta fuerza que todos los cuencos y platos golpearon ruidosamente. Arthur saltó también y casi soltó el cartón de leche que aún sostenía mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos –No puedes ir.-

-Alfred, es solo…

-No me importa lo que sea, te doy todo lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿Quieres que me mude? me mudo. ¿Quieres que vuelva de nuevo? vuelvo. ¿Quieres ir a trabajar solo? está bien. ¿Quieres dormir en tu propia puta cama? está bien. Pero yo no voy a dejar te vayas por allí con otro hombre.

Arthur dejó escapar una carcajada. -¿Francis y yo? No es competencia, Alfred-

-Vas en un viaje durante una noche con él- dijo Alfred. -Incluso me has dicho que es un pervertido-

-No es así. Te lo juro, es solamente para el trabajo- dijo Arthur, un poco más contento de que Alfred estaba celoso, pero aún herido y enojado con él por la noche anterior.

-¿Y cómo sabes cómo él lo ve?- Alfred exigió. -Lo digo en serio, no puedes ir- le ordenó.

Fue la insistencia que empujó a Arthur sobre el borde. -¿Por qué no puedo?- le preguntó. -¡Es un viaje de trabajo con un colega y eso es todo!- Se quedó mirando de nuevo a Alfred. -Me voy el viernes. Vuelvo domingo por la noche-Le dijo, desafiándolo a decir algo.

Entonces agarró su portátil y su abrigo y salió a trabajar, cerrando la puerta.

Tragó saliva, manteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y se dirigió por la calle. No era así como había querido que todo esto se fuera.  
>Esperó en la parada a una cuadra de la casa, pero Alfred no salió tras de él, y después de cinco minutos, el autobús se detuvo.<p>

Su celular sonó justo cuando estaba a punto de subir y se apresuro a abrirlo, con la esperanza de que fuera Alfred.

-¿H…Hola? -preguntó, componiéndose.

-Hola, ¿Estoy hablando con el Sr. Arthur Kirkland?- Era la voz de Ludwig al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, al habla- dijo Arthur.

-Hemos encontrado otro cadáver esta vez en Bristol- dijo Ludwig. -Por favor que venga a la estación.-

El cadáver encontrado en Bristol pertenecía a un locutor de radio que había hablado al parecer un poco acerca de los asesinatos de Leatherface.  
>-Pudo haber tenido un motivo en esta ocasión- dijo Ludwig a Arthur.<p>

-Pero está en todas las noticias, ¿por qué eligió a este hombre para matar?- Arthur le preguntó.

-Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar- dijo Gilbert con un suspiro.- ¿Estás seguro de que no reconoces ninguno de estos nombres?-

Le habían dado una lista de las víctimas en esta ocasión porque la policía quería que tratara de establecer cualquier tipo de relación entre él y la lista de nombres. Los nombres aparecían en las noticias, pero como a Alfred no le gustaba verla y a él no gustaba especialmente escuchar acerca de un asesino que casi fue su víctima, ésta era la primera vez que había visto todos los nombres juntos por lo menos una vez.

Dos nombres en particular, se destacaban, una Niki Jansson que había sido la cuarta víctima, al parecer, y el último que era Aryan Ramamurthy.  
>-Solo reconozco estos dos, pero es sólo porque los he escuchado antes, creo- dijo Arthur.<p>

-Estos dos... Niki Jannson - madre de dos hijos, su marido es dueño de una librería. Escribió artículos para el Cardiff News Online…- Gilbert movió su portátil de sus muslos a la mesa para que Arthur pudiera ver el sitio web.

Gilbert desplaza hacia abajo. -Ella era de los neo-nazis-

-Estaba investigando a un grupo neo-nazi por su artículo- interrumpió Ludwig.

-Suena bastante a favor de ellos aquí- respondió Gilbert, Arthur recordó dónde había visto el sitio web antes. Estaba seguro de que Alfred había estado viéndolo y se lo había mostrado, sin duda había visto el logotipo de ese sitio antes.

-¿La conoces?- Gilbert le preguntó.

-No, tal vez de leí su nombre en alguna parte antes- dijo Arthur, con voz temblorosa. -¿Qué pasa con Aryan Ramamurthy?-

-Un recién graduado de la Universidad de Bristol- dijo Ludwig. -Trabajaba para una emisora de radio local-

Pero Arthur recordó dónde había escuchado ese nombre ahora, Alfred lo había conocido. Incluso había hablado de él y recordaba que había mencionado una discusión que habían tenido. Pero tenía que ser una coincidencia. Alfred se había mantenido al día con las noticias y conocía a gente de la Universidad de Bristol, que no era nada fuera de lo común. La policía incluso dijo que existe un posible motivo para que el asesinato de la última, que había mencionado algunas cosas acerca de los asesinatos de Leatherface y no le gusto. Tenía que ser la razón por la que Ramamurthy había sido asesinado, ¿verdad?

-¿Pasa algo?- Ludwig preguntó a Arthur y se dio cuenta de que los dos policías lo miraban.

-No, nada- respondió- ¿Podría llevar esta lista conmigo? A ver si puedo pensar en algo-

-Sí- Respondió Ludwig. Después de todo, con todos los medios de comunicación, era un secreto a voces las víctimas por ahora.

Alfred no estaba en casa cuando regresó así que Arthur fue directo al trabajo. Se echo encima su portátil y pasó las próximas horas mirando los nombres de las víctimas y las fechas en que habían sido asesinados. Las víctimas que habían sido encontrados hace tiempo, el tiempo en que habían sido matados eran más grandes, pero Ramamurthy se estima que había muerto la noche anterior, entre cinco y ocho fue su estimación. Sabía bien que Alfred no había vuelto a casa en esas horas.

El hombre que había muerto antes que Ramamurthy tenía un tiempo estimado de muerte que se extendió por dos días debido a que su cuerpo había sido encontrado por partes, sumergido en el canal de Bristol por lo que los detectives sólo pueden deducir el tiempo de muerte a través de entrevistas con personas que lo habían visto. El segundo de esos dos días fue la noche que había pasado lejos de Alfred, pero se dijo que el momento de la muerte no era exacto y podría haber sido sólo una coincidencia también.

Y los tiempos anteriores...

La mujer, Niki Jansson había muerto semanas atrás, tan sólo unos días después de que había salido del hospital. Trató de recordar lo que Alfred había estado haciendo entonces, pero había sido hace mucho tiempo ¿había estado en la casa? Había sido un día entre semana así que Alfred había ido a la escuela, pero ¿había permanecido más tarde de lo habitual? No podía recordar.

Por supuesto, que no savia lo que Alfred había estado haciendo cuando las demás víctimas habían sido encontradas antes, pero en una de las muertes, estaba seguro de que Alfred no había estado en casa y durante dos más, no podía estar seguro. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, ¿verdad? Alfred ni siquiera lo dejaba ir a varios lugares porque no quería que fuera atacado nuevamente por lo que no había manera que intencionalmente le haría daño. Además, si Alfred era el asesino, entonces podría haberlo matado en cualquier momento que quisiera, pero parecía feliz con sólo ir a clases, ver sus películas y dibujando sus invenciones de androides y superhéroes.

Pero se ajustaba a la descripción del asesino en la altura y la apariencia. Y Alfred sabía todo sobre el cuerpo humano, estaba estudiando Ingeniería Biológica y Biología Humana y Arthur sabía que había tenido clases de anatomía. Sabía todos los órganos y de dónde cortar exactamente. Había demasiadas coincidencias que se acumulan. Sólo una no significaba nada, pero ¿muchas?

Arthur negó con la cabeza, mareado, y de repente se abrió la puerta.

-Arthur, estoy de vuelta- dijo Alfred, entrando en la habitación con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Arthur cerró su computadora portátil y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué?- Alfred le preguntó, tirando su mochila al suelo.

-Nada- dijo Arthur demasiado rápido y trató de recobrar la compostura. Alfred no podía saber acerca de esto. Si estaba en lo cierto, entonces estaría en peligro si descubre que sabía, incluso si por cualquier razón, no lo había matado todavía. Pero si estaba mal, no quería pensar en lo que sus sospechas pudieran hacer a su relación y nunca iba decir nada si no tenía que hacerlo.

Pegó una sonrisa en su rostro. -Sólo pensé en ir a la tienda. Se acabo el te-.

-Oh, voy con tigo- dijo Alfred.

-No- dijo Arthur con demasiada rapidez otra vez. -Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo. Acabas de regresar. Regresare rápido- tomó su billetera, llaves y celular, antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

No sabía cómo hacer frente a Alfred cuando pensaba que podría ser el asesino, incluso cuando le era imposible de creer. Excepto por aquella parte en su cabeza que le decía que Alfred era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar a cualquiera de las víctimas, y en la forma que el perfil, rubio y de ojos azules a pesar de que no le había dicho eso último a la policía todavía. Y que sabía su nombre.

Arthur se dirigía a M & S que estaba a unas cuadras de de distancia de su apartamento, rebuscaba en los estantes, sólo para estar fuera de casa porque no sabía qué clase de cara debía poner cuando viera a Alfred o como se suponía que debía ir y darle un beso y hablar con él como si no pasara nada. Tomó diferentes tipos de cajas de té, cuando ya no podía gastar más tiempo y fue a pagar por ellos. Se tomó su tiempo contando el cambio exacto y luego tomó la bolsa de plástico y salió al exterior, caminando lentamente.

Estaba a medio camino de regreso a su apartamento alguien le gritó desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¡Cerdo Inglés!-

-¿Francis?-

Cuando cruzó la calle, vio que se trataba de Francis y Antonio, un sonriente profesor de español - caminando por la calle juntos.

-¿Volviendo a casa con tu novio?- Francis le preguntó. Había sido desagradable con el desde que Alfred se fue a vivir con él. Aunque a Arthur le gustaba pensar que era porque estaba celoso de que estaba en una relación estable. A pesar de que era demasiado viejo para ese tipo de estilo de vida, a Francis le gustaba ir a bares y discotecas todas las noches para tratar de recoger a personas que lucieran atractivos aunque Arthur estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos sería tan hermoso como Alfred.

-Deseas estar en mi posición-

-Nosotros, mi querido, vamos a un bar- dijo Francis, lanzando un brazo sobre el hombro de Antonio.

Antonio estaba hablando en el teléfono, completamente ajeno a la manera en que Francis estaba girando sus dedos en su cabello. -No, sólo estoy con Francis- que estaba diciendo. -Aww, Lovi, está bien. No va a tomar tanto tiempo.-

-Me gustaría ofrecerte una invitación, pero…-

-¿Qué bar?- Arthur le preguntó.

Francis hizo una pausa. -No hemos decidido aún, tal vez un club sería mejor, Oh, sé que Eros tiene una hora feliz. Es martes, ¿verdad?-

-Vamos pues- dijo Arthur.

Francis levantó una ceja. -Wow, tanto ahínco- dijo. -Algo va mal con su…-

-No hay nada malo-espetó Arthur. -Simplemente no me he embriagado en un tiempo-

Francis hizo una mueca. - ¿Quieres emborracharte? Siempre te arrepientes después.-

Francis, tan desagradable como era por lo general, era alguien que también había tenido que conocer a lo largo de su carrera universitaria. Había llegado a la Universidad de Bristol como ayudante de un profesor cuando Arthur se encontraba todavía en su segundo año, y de alguna manera u otra, no se había convertido precisamente amigos, pero algo similar si no fuera por el hecho de que los amigos por lo general no se odian entre sí. Francis fue el Arthur suele llamar si quería poner borracho o discutir si la literatura Inglesa o francesa era mejor.

-No- mintió Arthur, y en todo caso, prefiere arrepentirse por la mañana de la resaca que tener que ir a casa y tratar de ser normal con Alfred en estos momentos.

-¿Y tu novio no se enoja?- Francis le preguntó.

-Lo voy a llamar- dijo e hizo mientras que siguieron caminando.

-¿Arthur?-Alfred contesto al segundo timbre.

-Alfred, me encontré con algunos amigos. Vamos a un club. No tienes que esperar por mí-

-¿Qué?- Alfred respondió.

Arthur colgó el teléfono y guardó su teléfono.

Francis levantó una ceja. -Y estás seguro de que no tienes... ¿cómo se dice? ¿Problemas maritales?-le preguntó.

-Estamos bien-respondió- Vamos-

El club era ruidoso y lleno de alcohol con jóvenes fumando, bailando, y otras cosas. La música era tan fuerte que Arthur podía sentir el pulso del bajo en el suelo al caminar y se dirigió de inmediato a la barra, donde pidió un whisky.

-No vayas a vagar solo. No quiero tener que explicar esto a tu novio- dijo Francis, mientras él y Antonio, ya estaban cortejando a tres chicas, se sentaron a un lado en la barra.

-Voy a estar bien- dijo Arthur y se llevo el alcohol a su boca, sintiendo arder en su garganta.

Quería llegar tan borracho como sea posible para que pudiera dejar de pensar en Alfred y los asesinatos. El resto de la noche se convirtió en un torbellino de luces y alcohol.

Arthur sólo recordaba pedazos después de eso. Francis lo sacaba un taxi de un taxi al el aire frío y una confusa llamada a Alfred que bajó a buscarlo. Alfred estaba molestado, era frío y tranquilo y Arthur no sabía en lo que estaba pensando igual que cuando era más joven.

Recordó a Alfred presionando un vaso de agua en sus labios, cayendo en el colchón, y envolviéndolo en mantas. Y eso era todo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió menos resaca de lo que podría haber sentido, porque todavía estaba oscuro en el exterior, había despertado temprano. Pero cuando miró a su lado, Alfred no estaba allí, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Estaba durmiendo en el dormitorio porque pensaba no quería dormir con él. O peor aún, ¿Y si se fue a su casa? Sólo ese débil pensamiento envió una sacudida de pánico a través de él a pesar de que Arthur estaba demasiado perdido para hacer algo al respecto ahora.

Sus pensamientos le hicieron vibrar la cabeza peor, cogió el vaso de agua que Alfred había dejado sobre la mesa de café a su lado. Un instante después, tuvo que tropezar para ir al baño para vaciar el estómago del alcohol, esperaba que Alfred saliera y lo hiciera sentirse mejor, pero nunca lo hizo.  
>Arthur volvió a quedarse dormido, recostado contra la pared del baño.<p>

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, cuando las luces parpadearon en el pasillo seguido de maldiciones confusas. -A la mierda ¿Se fue otra vez?-

Arthur gimió y trató de que sus brazos cooperaran para poder poner una mano sobre sus ojos para dejar que las luces lo perforaran.

Un momento después, Alfred apareció en la puerta y lo miró. -¿Arthur? ¿Qué demonios?-dijo, y tiró de el hasta que se puso de pie -¿Estás bien?-

Arthur automáticamente enterró el rostro en la camiseta de su camisa y se aferró.-Alfred, ¿dónde estabas? -Le preguntó.-Me desperté y no estabas ahí...-

Alfred se relajo y podía sentir su mano frotando círculos en su espalda.- ¿Todavía me quieres aquí?-Le preguntó.

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió Arthur.

-Bien. Nunca te abandonaré- dijo Alfred.

Y al día siguiente, otro cadáver apareció.

* * *

><p>=D... creo que tarde como 5 meses en actualizar... no tengo excusa tampoco! pero no dejare la historia la terminare! lenta pero segura! el próximo capitulo es el ultimo y de allí solo sigue un prologo. Cualquier error en mi ortografía y se que hay MUCHOS solo díganme y lo intentare arreglar lo mas rápido que pueda.<p> 


End file.
